Destiny's Choice
by MooLoon
Summary: AU.Supernatural Crossover. Vampires, Werewolves and Tricksters...oh my! Miley was a happy 16 year old girl until one frightful night changed everything. Now she has been pulled into a war between good and evil, gathering champions to fight by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I am going to be explaining a lot for those of you who don't know anything about the TV show Supernatural. This is a Crossover. Please give it a chance. I don't own Miley Stewart or Any of the Supernatural cast. And sadly I do not own The Jonas Brothers, which in this story they are the Gray brothers. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

__Crap he's going to kill me! _

She tiptoed up the front porch steps slowly trying to not make a sound. The wood beneath her feet creaked causing her to pause. She waited for the lights inside the house to turn on, signaling that she had been caught. When the house remained dark she continued forward. Finally reaching the door she slowly pulled her keys from her jean jacket. I _hope miss nosey across the street doesn't call the cops again. I can just read the headlines now. 16-year-old Miley Stewart gets arrested __**again**__ for suspicious activity. When in reality she just forgot the time and came home at midnight, three hours late_. _Yeah my dad would love that! _Miley finally got the lock to give, and slowly opened the door.

She stepped inside turning so that she could shut the door softly behind her. Once the door was shut she locked the door back, and turned to head towards the stairs. The moonlight slipped through the glass terrace windows, canceling out some of the shadows in the room, allowing enough light for her to see a glimpse of a figure slouched on the couch.

She gasped, grabbing her chest. "Jackson! Don't scare me like that!"

She put her purse down on the coffee table that was beside the couch. She then started forward towards the kitchen ignoring her brother. " I guess this means your going to rat me out like you did last time," she said miserably.

She opened the refrigerator door allowing the cool air to hit her face, finding what she was looking for she grabbed a soda and then closed the door. Leaning with her back against the counter she looked over at her brother who was still slouched on the couch. She opened the soda and took a sip waiting for him to respond.

When no there was no sound from the occupant on the couch she walked forward, still holding her soda. "Jackson, you don't have to be such a…Jackson?" The closer she approached to her brother she noticed a smell a strong odor that she didn't notice before. With her free hand she covered her nose. She stepped closer to her brother; he was covered in something red. Before she hadn't notice the angle of his body, but now she did. Her eyes widened. He was bent like someone had snapped him in half. His eyes were closed, his skin pale. The soda dropped from Miley's hand, making a loud crash, the sound echoing through the room. Only Miley couldn't hear it, tears flooded her vision, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

The tears in her eyes finally spilled over her face. As if she had been released from a spell, she let out a horrified scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both of her hands reached up and covered her mouth.

Suddenly, she felt something drop on her face, like the feeling you get when rain hits your face. She reached up and touched where it hit. Bringing her hand away she glanced at the smear of red on her fingers. Her eyebrows scrunched together, confused. She rubbed the liquid between her fingers and then brought it to her nose. She sniffed the liquid and then quickly pulled her fingers away from her nose. _That's the smell! _She looked again at the liquid and then glanced quickly back at her brother. It_ looks like…_

"Blood," she spoke aloud as another drop of blood hit the floor in front of her. She glanced down at it, then slowly moved her head and her eyes upward to the ceiling, what she saw there made her world stop. _DADDY! _He was pinned to the ceiling; his abdomen was slit from just below his chest down to his belly button. There was a strange symbol on the ceiling behind him, a symbol drawn out of blood.

Miley let out a small gasp before a force threw her across the room. She hit the cabinets in the kitchen and slid down landing hard on the floor on her back. She groaned unable to move her body.

_What the hell was that? Shit, that hurt. _

In the corner of Miley's eye, she saw something move. Her body tensed, her breathing become harsher. _Damn it! Come on body move!_ She managed to lift herself up into a sitting position. Suddenly, she heard light footsteps, which were coming closer.

A man stepped from out of the shadows. Miley started scooting backwards from him as he started getting closer. She turned to get to her feet when he vanished and appeared before her. With one hand, he grabbed her around the neck, lifting her off the ground. Miley struggled for breath as her feet kicked out beneath her, more tears streaming down her face. She finally got a good look at the man who killed her family. His eyes were completely black. They were cold, shining with no sign of humanity left.

_Oh God What is he? How could he do that to my family? Dad, Jackson. NO! _

The sight of her broken brothers body and her dad's mutilated body flashed before her eyes _NO! _Miley's vision was beginning to swim. "DADDDYYY," Miley screamed struggling against the enemy, still trying to fight for her life, her body becoming weaker and weaker.

_This man broke my brother. This man sliced my father. He had no right! _

Something snapped within her, like a light switch that was flipped on, illuminating the room.

_No wait the light is coming from me!_

Miley's eyes widen, she could see light forming before her eye, eyes that changed from a dark blue to a lilac color.

She screamed with everything within her, "DADDDYYYYYYYY."

Her scream changed becoming higher in pitch, sounding more like a siren. The white light completely took over her vision and took over the room, until nothing escaped the light. Miley's world went black.

**Okay so...what did you think? I know a lot of people probably don't watch supernatural so I will be explaining everything. If your confused I will personally explain everything and I can actually list some episodes for you to view. ****It's an awesome show!**** For the Miley scene, watch this part on this youtube video. It shows what I mean when I say white light. ****.com / watch?v=8GxkdLF1PxU****. From :21 to :47. Just note that Lilith**** is a badass demon! Demons must have a vessel or else they are just smoke, so they posses people. Don't let her face fool you she just likes to take the form of a child, but she isn't one( she's older than dirt) and Yes Lilith will be in this story and no Miley isn't Lilith. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay this chapter is to introduce the main players. I don't own Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers (or should I say the Gray Brothers). Nor do I own the Supernatural cast...but I wish I did, I'm a Sammy girl. Enjoy**

* * *

The table in front of him was filled with assorted sweets. Each one he had specially created for his own taste. It's said that if a human were to eat his sweets they would be bound to him, as a servant unable to leave his side for all eternity. There were not many of his kind left, only about a dozen, hunted down by hunters throughout history. _Okay so we may play tricks that get people killed…so what…they deserve it!_ His kind only goes after those with a high and mighty complex, knocking them down a peg. _So what if it happens we knock them into a vortex or something! The world is better off without those pricks._ Still, hunters don't see it that way; they only see the world in black and white. What's good and what's evil, to them there is no in-between.

He lifted a tart, filled with creamy chocolate, bringing it to his mouth and taking a small bite. _Yum. That hits the spot. _He sighed closing his eyes for a moment relishing the devilish sweetness.

Suddenly a wave of terror and an intense sadness fell upon him all at once. His eyes shot open, and the once sweet chocolate became so bitter that he had to spit it out, unable to withstand the taste any longer. He turned his head towards the open widow in his apartment, his godly sense of hearing tuned into the sorrowful cries that seemed to be coming from deep in the earth.

The wind changed tickling his nose. _It can't be! Not yet!_ He moved forward until he was looking out into the darkness that seemed to be covering the earth.

For once in his life he forgot about his sweets and transported himself from his apartment, appearing in a forest not far from Centerville, Nevada. He knelt down and put his hand on the ground in front of him. Normal people wouldn't be able to feel the earth shiver but he could. He stood back up, looking all around him before whispering to the trees that seemed to be listening in, "It's coming."

* * *

The screen door of a white two story house was pushed open, and two women stepped through into the warm night air, allowing the door to slam shut behind them. One woman was in her twenties: a blonde hair, blue eye beauty that could have been a beauty queen. The other was a black older woman in her 50's, her hair was in long beaded braids, held up in a pony tail flowing down her back, stopping just below her shoulder blades, "Don't worry Helen…He'll come back …he loves you. Don't give up on him."

"Thank you, Missouri …you're the best…how much do I owe you?" Helen asked reaching for her purse.

Missouri opened her mouth to respond when a shiver shot through her, settling in her stomach, making her sick. She spiritually felt the earth move. She glanced up, looking beyond the streetlight into the darkness. _What in the world was that?_ "Honey, this one's on the house. You go back to your house quickly and lock all your doors," she said not even glancing at the woman in front of her. Her focus was glued to the horizon. Only when she saw movement did she let her gaze follow the blonde woman down the street.

Missouri Moseley was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. She quickly backed up until she reached her front steps, turned and then ran up them crossing the threshold of the door. She slammed the door behind her, bolt locking it and then backed away from the door. _Something's not right. _For the first time in over two years, Missouri Moseley, the most known psychic in Lawrence, Kansas, was terrified. Suddenly a pain shot through her stomach causing her to fall to the floor. _Dear God What's happening?_ She groaned holding her stomach, curling into a ball. Her lights on in her house started flickering. _NO! My house is protected! _

In the corner of her eye she saw a small light that seemed to be getting bigger, and brighter until her whole vision was blinded by the light. As fast as the light came it was gone, taking the pain with it, leaving only coldness and sweat behind. Missouri laid on the floor her eyes staring off into nothing, her body covered in cold sweat. She mumbled softly, so lowly that it was impossible to make out. She kept repeating the same words over and over again.

That's how the paramedics found her in the morning still lying on the floor, her body icy cold, mumbling over and over again, "It's coming."

* * *

The moonlight poured into the abandoned house windows, supplying the only light. _Like I need it! _A young woman stood at the windows, her golden blonde hair seemed to glow gold, but her piercing blue eyes were cold as ice.

A young boy of eight with red flaming hair and green eyes stormed into the room, "Lily, Ben is back and he says that the cattle farms are locking their cows up for the night now! What are we going to do?"

She didn't turn around; she had been through so many things in her two hundred years on earth that this was not even considered a problem to her, "Calm down, Isaac… I guess we'll have to find another way to get meals then… I'll think of something." She waved her hand dismissing Isaac; she wanted to be alone for a while.

Ever since Lenore passed, she had taken over control of the vampire community. They were not like the rest, their numbers were dying, and they knew better to feed on humans. Lily Truscott used to be the poor daughter of a German immigrant until the night when people attacked her small house in the country, killing everyone, except her. To her they did something even worse, they made her inhuman.

Her eyesight was sharper then an eagle, her hearing better than any cat's. Unfortunately, she was also given the thirst for blood. Over the years, she has learned how to control it; she must or be hunted by hunters for being something she had no control over. The myths of vampires have changed throughout history, and she was there to see it all. Stakes through the heart was a load of rubbish: only fire and decapitation could kill a vampire. Although there was a legend she had heard of a gun that was able to kill any thing supernatural _The Colt. Forged by Samuel L. Colt, it can even kill demons! _

Lily sighed. It was almost midnight. She moved to cross the room, when a burning sensation assaulted her nostrils. _What the fuck!_ She reached up bringing her hands to her nose. When she brought her hand down it was smeared with blood. She mouth was filled with the taste of dirt. She spat out onto the floor. _What the Hell! _She heard several other cries in the other room. She rushed to the door only to get a sucker punch in the gut. Even though she didn't need to breathe the filling of not being able to stopped her. She leaned against the door. Minutes later it passed, her body couldn't hold her up any longer and she slid to the floor, her body pressed still against the door. Suddenly she grabbed her head as pain shot throughout her temples. Words seemed to form in her head, words repeating over and over. Soon the pain become too unbearable, She couldn't help but scream, " IT'S COMING!" before blacking out on the hard floor.

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

The sound of the heart monitor filled the silent room, each beat signifying that the occupant on the bed was still alive. The form of a young man laid unearthly still on the hospital bed. His once short bangs and dark brown-layered hair was gone, replaced with bandages surrounding his head. No one not even the doctors could see the ghostly figure sitting at the hospital window staring out the window_. Oh man, oh man it sure is dark out tonight._ The ghostly figure turned towards the bed, starring at the occupant. Oliver Oken was the boy in the hospital bed who had three broken ribs, a missing spleen and a severe concussion_. Then who does that make me? His ghost? But I'm not dead yet… right?_

Oliver had tried many times to talk to his mother who was here day and night but she couldn't see him_. You would think they would notice their files being misplaced or tools moving from where they were placed…Stupid people!_

He had tried several attempts of touching them but every time he did they would just shiver and move away, their breaths coming out in a fog, so he had stopped. Oliver has been in the hospital for three months now, learning new techniques on how to move things with his mind. It had become a game, to see if the doctors could find where he had placed it.

About this time at night his mother would go home, only to come back at six in the morning. He felt bad. _If I had just said no to the car ride, my mother wouldn't have to go through this._

Oliver sat up straight as a huge shiver passed through his ethereal form causing him to shake like a wet dog. _What the…?_ The shiver only lasted a few minutes; it was the first thing he had truly felt in three months.

"It's coming," a whispered voice said breaking the silence in the room. Oliver turned towards the voice only to see himself, his eyes were widely opened, but his pupils were gone. His mother, who had been about to leave, spun around and cried out for the doctor. The doctor rushed in, taking over to check my vitals. Both the doctor and his mother kept calling out his name asking him questions.

Oliver's ethereal form walked slowly to his bedside, glancing down at himself confused. _How…I'm not awake…I'm still a ghost! _Suddenly Oliver's body moved, his head rolling over on the bed staring at his ghostly counterpart. He looked at him like he could see Oliver; opening his mouth to repeat his words, " It's coming". Oliver took a step back from his body. _What's coming?_

* * *

"HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" The young man on stage yelled loudly to the crowd that surrounded him on either side. The crowd went wild, he smiled and waved at the crowd, his brothers were on his left, just standing waiting for the noise to go down.

He waited too, looking over at his brothers Joe and Kevin; both of them were getting ready. He stared at them, and then looked out at the crowd. _They think they know me, that my brothers and I are the same… they're wrong. _There is a big difference between him and his brothers and only his family knew the truth.

Nick Gray was one of the main singers for 'The Gray Brothers', a rock and roll group that seemed to be taking over music. _If they knew, would everything change?_

Around the time his mother Debbie Gray was due with him, a ficious dog attacked her. There was an emergency C- section to save Nick's life, and to repair the wound left by the dog. It was a life or death situation for almost a week. His mother pulled through and he was delivered safely.

All his life he had seen the differences between him and his brothers. He could run faster then them, and see things they couldn't. His hearing was amazing; they could never keep a secret from him. And he was stronger then he should have been when wrestling with his brothers.

The moment that changed everything was when he was six years old. He had gotten angry because he couldn't have another cookie when his eight-year-old brother Joe had gotten another one. He would always remember that moment, how the anger had taken over and he had lifted up the couch and threw it across the room.

It was later that he found out that his eyes had changed color. Throughout his sixteen years he himself have witnessed this event, whenever he has gotten extremely angry. His once baby doll brown eyes would glow a golden hue, then his eyes would change to a golden color, a ring of black encircling his iris and his pupil would become a black starburst shape. His canine teeth would change as well becoming sharper and longer, almost cutting into his bottom lip.

Over the years he has learned he can control it, with his family supporting him along the way. He had figured out what he was a long time ago, his family agreed with him. _I'm a_ _werewolf. _The dog attack must have transferred the disease to him, skipping his mother completely. He and his family watch every werewolf movie there is out there. _Thank god I have never truly wolfed out like in the movies. My hair is wild enough …I don't need it anywhere else!_

His brothers have always understood: if they see he's about to wolf out, they would nudge him or get him away from the public. His family had come up with an excuse as to why the boy with the wild curly hair was so buff, yet he had never lifted a weight in his life. Or why he was cranky sometimes and had to be away from the public. Diabetes, it was Kevin who had come up with that cover saying that he had to stay fit, and if his sugar were too low he would get cranky_. I hate lying to people…but what am I supposed to say…I'm actually a werewolf that has super hearing and can hear your heart beating through your chest?_

The noise from the crowd roused Nick from his thoughts. He shook his head_. Man I need some sleep. These night shows are getting to me_. He looked over at his brothers again noticing that they were staring at him. He blushed, and signaled that he was ready. He fixed his grip on the electric guitar he held, ready to start. The first chords of 'Burning Up' played, and his brother Joe began to sing his part.

Nick opened his mouth to sing when something inside him felt like it was tearing. He grabbed his chest, crying out before falling to the ground. His eyes burned as if bright light were shining in his eyes, he knew the moment his eyes changed color, because his sight got sharper. His teeth cut into his lip and the taste blood filled his mouth. He could hear his brothers calling his name, asking what's wrong, but they sounded far away. The pain was sharp cutting off his breath, and he gasped.

The pain in his chest suddenly left him, leaving him breathless. He lay there breathing slowly, unable to hear the chaos around him. He rolled over, staring above him looking up at the stage lights, his vision fading in and out. His family was gathered around him looking down at him. Unconscious words fumbled from his lips, " It's Coming" he whispered softly before letting the darkness over take him.

* * *

**Okay so here's the second chapter....Please let me know what you think about this story, I'm dying to know! I'm a little iffy about the diabetes part... Im sorry if i offended anyone , If it bothers many people I will take it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay so usually I'm a Kiley fan but for the werewolf character I couldn't picture Kevin as a werewolf, but I could picture Nick as one! (For some odd reason :) So this story will be a Niley. I don't own Miley Stewart or the Hannah Montana cast nor do I own the Jonas Brothers a.k.a The Gray Brothers. And of course ..my luck…I don't own the Supernatural cast…oh but I wish I did. Hope you enjoy and thank you for those who have reviewed. **

* * *

_Where am I?_

All she could see was a smoky fog in front of her. A clanking noise behind her made her spin around looking deep into the fog and noticing the shadows of four people fading in and out of it. She couldn't make out any of their features, but the clanking noise become louder, like two pots banging together

"Hello?" she called walking forward towards the figures. Suddenly her surrounding changed and she was in a hospital with people passing by her. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a hospital gown. " Um excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" she said loudly to a passing woman, reaching out to touch her on the shoulder, only to have her hand go right through the woman. She gasped, pulling her hand back, and looking at it. _What in the world is going on? _She glanced at all the people around her; they were not looking at her.

She traveled down the hall as if her legs knew where they were going. She stopped in front of a door before entering the room, leaving the door open behind her. In the hospital room, was one single bed; she walked towards the figure lying deadly still on the bed. Her eyes widened. _It's me!_ She looked down at herself confused; she bent closer to get a better look. She felt the figures hand grab her arm dragging her towards the body. _No! _She was face to face with the other her who still looked like she was asleep. Miley glanced down at the hand that held her tight, then back up at the other her, only to see black eyes staring at her from a reflection of her own face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed sitting up in bed. Her breathing was really fast, and her heart was racing a mile a minute. The beeping to her right alerted her to the machine she was hooked to. She glanced down at herself to see heart monitors and wires sticking out off her skin. She glanced around confused looking around the room. _Where am I?_

The beeping continued. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and an older middle-aged man in a white coat came in the room. He stopped once he noticed that she was awake. He slowly walked towards the machine, touching some button silencing the room.

"Miss Stewart, I'm doctor Martin… are you feeling any pain?" he asked pulling out his clipboard and pen.

"What happened, why am I here?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You don't remember?" he said looking at her with sympathy. She looked away from him staring at her hands. _I remember going over to Amber's house, we were watching a movie, it got late, and I forgot the time. I rushed home, and snuck In, then …_Her stomach dropped _Jackson, Daddy! _Her eyes filled quickly with tears, but she held them in, not wanting the doctor who was just standing there looking at her with pity, to see her cry. She turned her face towards the window.

"Miss Stewart, I know how hard this must be, but…" the doctor started.

"Get out," she whispered without turning to look at him. When she heard the room door close, she let the first tear fall, it rolled down her check to her lips, allowing her to taste the bitter tear. _Jackson, Daddy! _The first sob escaped her lips as she brought both the palms of her hands up to cover her eyes. She bent forward, her back hunched over, as the sobs got louder, causing her body to shake. _Why? How could this happen? Everything I love has been crushed, why not me too? TAKE ME TOO! I never thought a heart could actually break, like mine is now._

She stayed like that for hours before lying back down looking up at the ceiling. It had taken five hours before the sobs had stopped; now occasionally a tear would fall down the side of her face, causing her hair and pillow to get wet. Eventually she fell asleep.

"Look I don't care who you are, come back later. She's sleeping, she needs all the rest she can get," a soft female voice was the first thing she heard as began to regain consciousness again. She recognized the voice immediately _Aunt Peggy! _

"I understand Mame, we just got back from the crime scene and we just wanted to see if the girl was alright," an unfamiliar male voice said. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to the left towards the voices. Her aunt Peggy was standing there in all her glory, her bleach blonde hair piled high on top her head, her blue jeans and v-neck shirt a little too tight, for a woman of forty. Her make-up was still too much for her taste_. She's the best thing I've seen since I got here_. She smiled a small smile, before turning her gaze on the two handsome men standing in front of her aunt. One was extremely tall, with shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes, which he was in the act of giving her aunt at that moment. The other was shorter, with shorter hair that spiked up in the front a little, his eyes were green, and a cheesy grin plastered to his face that he was directing to her aunt. _Who the hell?_

Her aunt was the first to notice that she was awake, rushing to her side and sitting down on the bed, she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hey…. How are you feeling honey?" Peggy said softly giving her a small smile. Miley didn't answer her, instead she returned her gaze to the two guys standing beside her bed, looking at her with a serious expression on their faces.

"Who are they?" she managed to croak out, her voice strained from sobbing so much.

The shorter one, reached into his jacket, the other guy mirroring him. He pulled out a badge. " I'm Detective Howard and this is my partner Detective Barbie" The taller one gave the other a strange look that she caught, before he returned his gaze to hers and smiling a 'I'm going to kill him look'.

_Who are these guys? Why give a fake name?_

"We're from the FBI and we were wondering if we could ask you any questions …that is if you're up to it?" he said looking towards her aunt for just a moment. She could tell her aunt was about to say something.

_FBI my ass…I want answers…now!_ "Okay," she said before her aunt could open her mouth. She scooted herself into a sitting position. She turned her gaze towards the shaggy hair one. _He looks_ _like Shaggy from Scooby Doo and this one_ she looked back towards the shorter one. _Must be his partner in crime… Scooby! _

"I know this may be hard, but can you tell us what happened two night ago?" Shaggy said coming a little bit closer and leaned in a little to hear her response. Scooby also seemed very interested in what she had to say.

"I …" she cleared her throat before looking at one then the other, her gaze switching between the two. "I…came home late…it was dark in the living room, but I could make out my brother Jackson on the couch…I didn't think anything of it…When I got closer he was dead. My father was on the ceiling…" she paused, seeing the two look between each other.

"He was on the ceiling?" Shaggy asked, probing further. "Was there anything else…strange?" _Strange…No just my dad plastered to a ceiling in his own blood with…oh._

"There…was this symbol."

"What symbol? Do you remember what it looked like?" Scooby asked.

Miley gave them a confused look. "I thought you said that you just came from my house! Wasn't the symbol there?"

The two gave each other another look, before glancing towards her aunt. She looked at her aunt who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, the house …it's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" She shook her confused.

"What your aunt is trying to say is the crime scene …well it's more like a big hole in the ground, and you were found in the center of all of it," Scooby said before his partner knocked his elbow into his gut, causing him to release a grunt.

She looked back at her aunt waiting for her to tell her it was all a lie! Her aunt just looked at her.

"That's not possible…I mean I was in the house, and the man..." she stopped finally her mind registered something. _Oh my God… _

"What man?" All three adults asked simultaneously.

"There was this man…he picked me up with one hand…his eyes were…his eyes," she trailed off, shivering at the memory of having to look into those eyes and knowing he wasn't human.

"Miley…what about his eyes?" Shaggy asked, his eyes softening.

"They were black!" she said glancing up at him looking him square in the eyes.

"Black as in dark eyes?" her aunt said scooting closer to her.

"No! Black as in his whole eyes…there was no white in his eyes," Miley argued.

"Miley, you must have been imaging things, people don't have black eyes," her aunt said brushing her hand over Miley's hair.

"Yeah, listen to your aunt, you must have been imagining things, I mean it's a tough time," Scooby said offhandedly ignoring the look from his partner.

"Look…I know what I saw okay, he had black eyes…why don't you believe me?" she said her voice becoming louder turning towards her aunt.

"Miley …please…normal people don't have black eyes," her aunt said tying to calm Miley down.

"He wasn't normal, he threw me across the room, he held me up with one hand and he had black eyes…he wasn't human!!" she yelled. _Why don't they believe me!_ Suddenly the heart monitor beside her bed started going off. _I'm not making this up! I know what I saw was real! HE WAS REAL! _

"Miley calm down, okay!" her aunt got up from the bed bending down to hold onto Miley's arms. The door to the room swung open, the doctor before and a nurse entered.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! HIS EYES WERE BLACK!" she screamed trying to get her aunts hands off of her. The mirror hanging on the wall across the room shattered startling the occupants in the room except Miley. _Why is my heart racing?_ The doctor came up to her aunt's side, calling across to the nurse for something. Suddenly Miley's world started to spin, her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

The doctor forced her into a lying position, the nurse had come back bringing with her a syringe filled with liquid. In her laying position Miley glanced at the two guys, they looked back at her. _They have to believe me…they have to! Why are they here…they know something…tell me what you know!! _The needle went into her arm.

From where they were standing only the two 'FBI' agents saw the girl's eyes change from a dark blue to a lilac color, before all the windows in the room shattered outward into a million pieces.

* * *

Her body was warm and light, like she could fly away at any moment, her world still dark. She sighed, rolling her body over, only to feel herself falling. She jerked awake in mid air before her body hit the cold floor causing her to grunt. _Shit! Oww!_

Miley was fully awake now, she sat up from the floor noticing that it was hard wood floor and not white concrete. She glanced around the room, realizing it wasn't the same room that she had woken up before in. The room looked familiar, though she hadn't been here in a while. _Aunt Peggy's house! How…? _

She stood up slowly, realizing instantly that she was wearing regular pink and white striped pajama pants and a blue spaghetti strap_. Okay…weird! _She walked towards door of the small bedroom that was still decorated with dolls and stuff animals that she had long forgotten.

Her aunt Peggy lived in a two-story house, with four bedrooms and two baths. She made her way down the grand staircase, feeling like she should have been wearing a fancy evening gown or something. She stopped on the last step, the dinning room was to the left and the sitting room to the right and going back towards the back of the house was the kitchen.

She used to love aunt Peggy's kitchen. It was so homey, with all types of smells coming from it like homemade chocolate chip cookies. This morning though the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted her nose. She entered through the kitchens swinging doors, to find her aunt by the stove, cooking up a storm.

Her aunt must have heard the doors open because she turned and smiled at her before motioning for her to sit at the kitchen's island. Miley sat, watching her aunt cook. _I miss this, coming here and spending time with her. Aunt Peggy is the closet thing that I have to a mother_

Miley looked down at the kitchen's tabletop. Her real mother had committed suicide when she was five years old. She didn't have many memories of her mother and the one's that she did were not a good ones. _My mother was always saying that I wasn't her child, that she couldn't look in the eyes because I an evil child…dad had tried to make me think that my mother loved me, that she was just depressed…but I knew the truth…she hated me. When she died, I wasn't sad at all, but dad was and so was Jackson…what was wrong with me?_

Miley turned her attention back to her aunt who had just spoken to her. "What?"

"I said that 'would you like scrambled or fried eggs?'"

"Oh…um…scrambled would be okay…I guess I must have made a commotion in the hospital that they kicked me out?" she said chuckling.

Her aunt had turned back to the stove, cooking up her eggs. "No of course not! I told them that I thought it would be better if I took you home and rested….Miley?" she paused turning back around looking at me as if she had something important to say. "I know you don't want to hear this but…. the funeral is today, I'm having them buried beside your mother, it starts in about an hour if…"

Miley frowned. "I'm not going," she said softly.

"Miley…I think you should go, get closure."

"Their dead…okay…and if what you said is true that all that was left of my house was a crater then what exactly are they burying? Nothing!" she said getting up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore," she slammed her body out the kitchen door that lead to the outside backyard. _Why should I go! They're not there… closure? How can I have closure…my dad and brother were murdered! They will never find out who did it…they weren't human…but do they listen to me NO!_

Miley walked through the back yard and into the forest behind her aunt house. The forest was silent but Miley's thoughts were racing. _If they won't find out who did it, I will…but how?_ She stopped walking and raised her head towards the sky, holding her hands outward.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? MY DAD WAS A GOOD GUY AND MY BROTHER DESERVED TO LIVE! HOW COULD YOU! WHY ME HUH? WHY ME!" She screamed towards the sky, she didn't know who she was talking to, but she knew that whoever it was had the power to stop it and he didn't. The forest remain silent an eerie silent as if it was listening to her. _I'm an idiot._

She continued walking soon she was out of the forest and headed into the small town of Lawrence. She passed a couple of small stores before reaching the center of the town. Her stomach gave a loud grumble, causing her to look down at her stomach._ Guess I am hungry after all. _She looked around for a place to eat and seeing a small dinner, she entered. The bell on the door alerted the employees of a new customer. She sat down on one of the bar stools, waiting for the waitress behind the counter to finish up waiting on the man at the far end of the counter. As she waited she looked around at all the flyer posted on the board behind the counter in front of the coffee pots. _Babysitting, Bikes for sale, psychic, yard sale…wait_Her eyes flew back towards the flyer that said psychic. "Come to Missouri, and have all your questions answered." _What the heck!_

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked pulling out a pen and paper.

" Can you tell me where Missouri lives?" she said pointing to the flyer.

Miley exited the dinner with a napkin in her hand. _608 Calhoun Street, now the waitress said it was this way._Miley walked right down the sidewalk towards her destination. After two blocks she was starting to wonder if she was going the right way, when the Calhoun street sign came into to view. _Thank God! _

When Miley turned the corner she saw a dead end, there were only two houses on each side but they were lined up right next to each other. In the center of the dead end circle was a small two story white house. _Odd, this one doesn't connect with the others. _She read the numbers on the house _608 Of course. _She started for the house, as she got closer she could see a sleek black car was parked in front of the house. She wasn't an expert on cars, but this one she couldn't look away from it, it was beautiful Old fashion but beautiful. _Wow! An Impala!_

She stepped up to the house, the sign in the window said open so she entered. There were chairs as soon as she stepped into the house and a sign that said 'please sit until called for'. So she sat down in one of the chairs. _What am I doing here? This is stupid!_She got back up ready to exit when two women came through the beaded curtain. One was a young woman with a jogging suit on, her hair in a ponytail and her ipod attached to her arm. The other woman was a black older woman in her 50's; her hair was in long beaded braids, held up in a ponytail flowing down her back, stopping just below her shoulder blades. _This must be Missouri! _

The young woman went out the door-waving goodbye to the other. As soon as the door slammed shut the older woman glanced at Miley for what seemed like forever. Miley squirmed in her place; it felt like this woman was looking into her soul.

The older woman smiled at her "It's a shame that she's about to get hit by a truck," she said casually before heading back through the beaded curtain. Miley stood there, her eyes widening glancing out the window to the young lady halfway down the street.

_WHAT!?_

**Okay next chapter you'll find out a lot about what's happening. Please review let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Okay so here's the next chapter. Missouri is one of my favorite characters in Supernatural so I had to put her in this story along with the Trickster. I don't own the Supernatural cast ******** but I can wish…I love me some Sammy. I also don't own Miley Stewart or the Hannah Montana cast. And alas I don't own the Jonas Brothers a.k.a Gray Brothers…Enjoy**

She was running with all her might, her breath coming out in huffs, her legs pumping fast and with each step she was getting closer to her target.

It's a shame that she's about to get hit by a truck.

Miley had ran out the door a second later after the psychic uttered those words, trying desperately to catch up with the jogger, who was listening to her ipod and not paying any attention to the girl yelling. When Miley realized she couldn't just yell for her, she took off after her. _Please let me get there in time._ Finally she made it to the corner, stopping to look for the jogger. She was at the next street corner bent down tying her shoe.

Miley sighed, making her way slowly towards her. The sound of tires caused her to turn to look left up the road, a truck was coming up fast. She glanced back at the woman who was about to step off the curb, not looking if there were any cars coming. Miley wouldn't have gotten there in time. She glanced back at the truck. _Turn…Turn!_ Miley pictured the steering wheel in her head turning, her eyes burning. _TURN!_

The truck swerved to the left, driving up onto someone's lawn before stopping completely. The jogger kept on jogging down the road on the other side of the street, ignoring the commotion behind her as the driver got out of his truck scratching his head. _What the hell just happen! _

Miley backed up, before turning back towards the way she had come. She walked slowly at first, until she saw the small white house come into view. She then picked up her pace. _What the hell is wrong with that woman! _She was angry; her steps became more like stomps as she finally reached the house. She stomped her way inside, slamming the door behind her, and making her way through the beaded curtain.

The woman Missouri was sitting at a round dining room table, shuffling some cards. She didn't even look up as Miley entered.

"Miss Peterson's alive, I presume?" Missouri said still shuffling the cards, like she had no care in the world.

"YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU!" Miley screamed. "You knew that she was going to die and you just stood there!" she huffed shaking her head wildly at the older woman.

Missouri paused in her shuffling, laying the cards on the table she finally raised her head to look up at the teenager. "People don't come here for the truth…they come to hear what they want to hear, and nothing else…honey why don't you sit down, your out of breath," she said pointing to the chair beside her.

"If you really are psychic, then you knew that I was going to run after her…is that why you told me she was going to die?"

"No…for some reason I can't read you…only your aura, please sit," Missouri said looking directly at her like she was trying to study her. _It feels like she looking through me._

Miley walked closer to the table but she didn't sit. "Then why…" she paused. _If she didn't know I would run after the jogger then why did she tell me? Unless…_ "You were testing me!"

Missouri just gave a winning smile before pointing towards the chair again. "If you hadn't have run out there, the truck driver would have seen Miss Peterson in the last moment, swerved, hit a tree, injuring only himself. He would have lived, but Miss Peterson would have been the one to call 911, realizing for herself what not paying attention to the road means…so in a way you running after her was not such a good idea, each action has a lingering response…but it was a good heartfelt notion."

Miley stood there dumfounded "But why test me at all?"

Missouri face changed, her smile gone. "Because I can read everybody…. but you." She picked up her cards again. "I had to be sure that even if your aura said one thing, your heart should say another."

"What? Reading me? My aura?" Miley sighed, plopping down into the chair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Outside…with the truck, did anything strange happen?" Missouri said tilting her head to the side, glancing at her through the corner of the eyes.

_Should I tell her? I mean she is psychic, wouldn't she already know! _

Miley looked back her. "What do you mean you can read people?" she asked, dodging the question that was asked before.

"There are those of us out there, psychics that have different powers. But me, I can read people's minds, and see only a few minutes into the future, and of course I can read people's auras," Missouri looked hard at her, leaning forward putting her arms on table. "But you I can't read your mind, it's foggy, I can only read your aura. When I saw Miss Peterson brief future you weren't part of it, it was like you didn't exist."

_Powers? Is that I what I did at the hospital or with the truck, did I use some sort of power…oh please god no! Am I psychic too?_

"My aura? You said that my aura said something to you…and that's why you tested me?" Miley asked a little scared and confused_. _

"Your aura is strong…and not in a good way. I never seen an aura like yours before… there's darkness in it," Missouri said darkly before continuing in a softer voice. "Yet I see some light coming from it too, then there's your mood swirling around in-between both of them…but there's something else mixed up in there, something that makes your aura glow…it's beautiful," she said in wonderment.

Miley shifted in her seat. _Darkness? What does that mean?_

"You came here for a reason…to find some truth?" Missouri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." _I forgot!_ "Yes, you see recently my…. dad and brother…they were killed, and I want to know who did it!"

"The answer child isn't who did it…but what did it!" Missouri said cryptically. "I get the feeling you already know that though."

"So…what I saw that night, was real?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Black eyes, super strength, and a whole lot of ugly…yeah child unfortunately what you saw was real."

"How did you know about all that, if you can't read me?" Miley asked sitting back in her chair.

"I've been in contact with a couple of friends of mine that are working your case, they have informed me a lot about what has been happening."

"My case... like the two so called 'FBI' guys'?" Miley asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at the older woman in front of her.

"All is not as it seems…so you came here for answers? Are you sure you really want to know, because there's no turning back once you know the truth," Missouri said seriously, the room seemed to grow smaller.

_Do I want to really know? Yes! I have to ….for my family._ Miley sat up straighter in her chair and nodded for Missouri to continue.

Suddenly there was creak from the ceiling, causing Miley to look up.

"Rats, got plenty of them…they eat my food and don't pay the rent," Missouri sneered looking up at the ceiling.

Miley nodded her head in agreement, not fully caring what Missouri is talking about.

"Do you remember when your parents used to say that the monsters under your bed weren't real, that the movies of monsters were just that ...movies?"

"Yeah…" Miley said slowly and uncertian.

"Well start believing, because every scary thing that you thought was fake…well it's real."

"Wait…ha...What?"

"Honey…the monsters are real, vampires, werewolves, ghosts...they're real."

Miley sat there for a good few minutes trying to process everything. _Is she nuts? No, I am not listening to this woman_…_vampires and werewolves can't be real! It just not possible…but she's is a real psychic; she knew that woman was about to get hit by a truck. And what about me and the freaky stuff that's been happening…and the Black eyed man! …Oh my god…_Miley felt sick, she covered her left hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Well take the hand from your mouth! _She quickly dropped her hand and took in a couple of deep breaths.

Missouri sat there watching the teenager's expression. She waited until the child looked like she had composed herself before continuing, "I haven't even gotten to the worst part, besides the creatures that you know of…there are others, some used to be human, that will really scare you, like shape shifters and wendigos."

_Do I want to know? Am I really believing this?…Yes, it has to be real otherwise I'm the one whose nuts, I know what I saw that night_. Miley looked up at Missouri her expression hardening "And the man who killed my family…what was he?"

"Child…the man who killed your father and brother was not human…he was a demon."

"A DEMON!" Miley shrieked, whatever she was expecting, it was not that.

"Yes a demon, forget everything you think you know about demons…there are different levels of demons. Most are lower level demons that work for higher-level demons... All were human once, but a couple years in Hell changes them, they lose their humanity. Their once broken souls become nothing but blackness. Most demons escape from hell but have to find a human host to possess, in the form of black smoke. Demons can be sent back to hell by exorcism… and I know of only two weapons that can actually kill a demon. The Colt and a Knife…. but both are in the possession of demons at the moment because they weren't protected carefully enough."

"What kind of idiots would let weapons that can kill demons in the hands of demons?" Miley pondered.

"Two very special idiots," Missouri said softly looking up at the ceiling.

"So what your saying is that monsters exist, and a demon killed my family…what I want to know is, why? Why my family? We never did anything wrong!"

"Honey, I think it didn't have anything to do with your father or brother…but had everything to do with you," Missouri said giving her a soft look.

"Me?" Miley screeched; her eyebrows scrunched up confused.

"Have you been experiencing anything weird happening to you? Like maybe getting upset and blowing out a couple of windows?"

Miley remained silent, she looked down at the table in front of her, her mind running over everything that has happened so far. _Is that why my family died? _Tears filled her eyes._ Was it because of me and my freaky happenings…do I have powers?_

Missouri sighed, going back to her cards. "I figured out what the glow all around your aura is," she looked back at the girl, not really wanting to tell her, but knew she had to.

"What is it?" Miley whispered, raising her teary eyes up to meet Missouri's soften gaze.

"Destiny," Missouri said very softly. "Your destiny surrounds your aura making it glow…I may not be able to see your future, but the cards can!" Missouri laid down six cards straight in a row, and laying two above the six all faced down. She then put the rest of the stack in the center of the table.

Missouri flip the first card over of the six. "The wheel of fortune…I was right, for each person sets their own path in life, but they are also subject to the larger cycles that includes them…destiny."

She then paused before turning over the next card. "Something about this reading is different." She turned the next card over. "The high priestess, the guide, containing within herself the secrets of these realms and offers us pieces of it…wait… that's me," Missouri sat back confused. "The cards are linked together for some reason, destiny sent you here to me…"

She reached for the next card. "The hermit, the teacher…for he searches for truth by stripping away all diversions, and he spends his time alone away from the world," Missouri sighed before turning over the next card, all the while Miley was looking at the cards, gasping when she saw the next card.

"Death, does not mean what you think, death is not a permanent end, but a transition into a new state, that life is eternal in it's essence, if not in it's form. Death is the eyes…" Missouri shook her head as words were flowing into her mind. She didn't understanding how death could be her eyes.

She flipped over the next card. "The fool…the ears? The fool is not expected to follow the same rules as others, anything goes… nothing is certain, the fool leads you on the path of adventure and makes you believe in yourself…I'm sorry but this is very different from other readings," Missouri said stopping to look at Miley who was sitting there confused as well.

Miley looked over at the cards that were place upward not really understanding but she took a deep breath, "Continue."

Missouri reached for the next card the last in the row of six and turned it over. "The knight of wands? The protector…the knight of wands is a sexy and seductive, has strong loyalties…but something is missing from this card…there's another side to the knight," Missouri shook her head. "What's going on here?"

"The last two cards," She reached for the first one and turned it over. "Judgment…" Missouri quickly flipped over the last card. "The devil…" she grew quite, looking down at the cards.

Miley too, looked at the cards. _The guide, the teacher, the eyes, the ears, and the protector? All has to do with what?…what exactly are they guiding, teaching me and protecting me from? …Judgment and the devil? What does that have to do with my destiny…this is confusing. _Miley looked back up at Missouri waiting for an answer, but Missouri stood up walking around the table towards another room in the house.

Miley got up and followed her into what looked like the kitchen. "What does it mean?"

Missouri stopped in front of the kitchen door, turning around to face her. "Miley honey, you need to leave…now! Don't go back to aunt's house…just go…If you want to find who killed your family you must go, your destiny awaits."

Miley stood there confused. "And where exactly am I going? How do I find out…tell me!"

Missouri looked at her guiltily. "I can't…all I can tell you is to take the nearest train out of this town."

Miley looked at her pleadingly. "Come with me!" her voice cracking_. I'm scared._

"I can't…. I'm just the guide," Missouri then opened the door stepping aside. "Good luck, you will find what you are looking for."

Miley walked up to Missouri giving her a hug before hesitantly stepping through the door.

Missouri watched as the child made her way through her yard and all her neighbors' yards. She felt the two presences, before she heard their footsteps come down the stairs and enter the kitchen, "Let her go…she has her own destiny to follow, her own demons to overcome…soon her fight will collide with yours, but until then …let her go." She then closed the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

**Okay I know a little confusing but the next chapter you meet the Trickster who unlike Missouri doesn't follow the rules or red tape of the universe. Missouri opens her Miley's eyes, but it's the Trickster who tells everything she wants to know. I'm not an expert on Tarot cards, so I switched some things around. Missouri is in one episode in Supernatural called 'Home' it's a good episode but if you want to see Missouri watch this from 8:10 to 9:58 ****.com/watch?v=4Vw6uchFRO0&feature=related**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own any of the Supernatural cast or the Hannah Montana cast…and yes I don't own the Jonas Brothers ( or the Gray Brothers)…but I do own my ideas…and that should be enough….Wahhhhh . If you want a visual on the trickster watch youtube .com /watch?v=7gCHmCo5peU&feature =related**

Miley flopped down onto the bench seat outside of the station. She had made it to the train station in less than twenty were dozens of people roaming about each trying to catch their trains_._ She sat staring at the floor, her mind was in a daze, thinking over everything she had been told. _Why am I here? This is stupid, just go back to Aunt Peggy's house and forget everything that you ever went to Missouri._

"If you go back now…you'll never know why your parents died," a male voice spoke beside her. She jumped, her head snapped up finally noticing the man sitting right beside her. _I didn't hear him sit down._

"Excuse me?" she asked scooting over in her seat away from him. She glanced at him quickly, with her quick assessment she could tell he was in his late thirties, his hairline was receding and he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He wore a gray jumper with a white t-shirt underneath, like a janitor would wear. Only there was no nametag, just a symbol sewed onto the pocket. On his feet was a pair of black combat boots. _Who is this guy?_

He just sat there grinning at her before he raised his left hand to her face. "You should wake up now," he said snapping his fingers at her.

Miley jerked awake, sitting up from her lying position on a bench, her body felt stiff like she had been sleeping in one position for a while. She glanced around confused; she was still in the train station. She moved her feet to the floor and glanced down at her watch, her eyes bleary still from sleep. _5:40pm…what? _She glanced around at the train station to find it empty. _Weird dream!_

"Actually… it wasn't a dream," a familiar voice said beside her.

Miley screamed jumping up from the bench and backing away from the male figure that was sitting calmly on the bench. _What the hell!_

"Who are you?" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty station.

The man just smiled raising an eyebrow at her. "Wrong question…you should be asking …what I am?" he sat there looking at her before taking out a candy bar from his pocket, unwrapping it and took a big bite, his eyes closing briefly.

Miley took the opportunity while his eyes were closed to back away, ready to sprint in the opposite direction, "Okay." _I'll play._ "What are you?" she asked turning to run in the opposite direction only to come face to face with him. Her eyes widened, a small gasp escaped her lips. He bent down to look at her; his smile seemed to grow bigger. _How did he move so fast! _

"I go by different names, but most would call me a trickster…because tricking is my game," he said tilting his head towards the side, "but you can call me Puck."

Miley raised her eyebrows, weary of the man in front of her. "Puck? As in…Shakespeare?"

"Ah…yes, that Shakespeare he sure knew how to have fun," he said looking up like he was stuck in a memory. A few seconds went by before he shook himself, gluing his eyes back to her.

_Trickster? That proves it…he's insane!_ Miley backed up further putting more distance between the two of them. His eyes followed her, his grin still in place_. I have to keep him talking until I can find a way out, _"So you're like Puck in the story…a faerie that plays tricks on people?"

The man before her frowned before raising an eyebrow at her. "Do I look like a faerie to you?" his expression serious.

_What would he do if I said yes? This is just great…why do I always get stuck with the crazies. Wait what he is saying_… "What?" she said tuning back in.

"I said that I'm not a faerie ….I am a trickster… a demigod," he said giving a firm nod of his head.

Miley closed her eyes briefly unable to comprehend what the man in front of her just said. "A demi …what?" she asked trying to clarify if that was what she had just heard.

"God!…a demigod! …lords what fools these mortals be. Haven't' you heard of a demigod before?"

Miley just leaned back away from him. "Yeah you're a demigod…and I'm a famous rock star," she said sarcastically. _Why am I still standing here listening to this?_

The man in front of her threw back his head laughing loudly, causing her to jump in her place. "Maybe in another world…you might have been, but in this world…you're just another pawn in this fight!"

Miley crossed her arms glaring at him. "Look…I've had a long day and I don't need some guy telling more stories about demigods, tricksters or a bunch of crap!" she shouted, turning around to leave only to find him leaning up against the building in her way. _What the?_ She turned back around quickly to see the other him still standing there, she glanced back at the other him, leaning against the wall. He waved at her, giving her the same smirk. _There's two of him! _

Suddenly the one leaning against the wall moved, walking towards her. She backed away from him, but he moved around her. Her eyes followed him as he came to stand in front of the other one. Both stepped forward toward each other until there was a blur and only one man stood before her.

Miley's knees gave out on her and she crumbled to the floor, her gaze still stuck on the man in front of her. _It's real…all of it, demons, demigods…everything! _She sat there for a while, her legs were still jello. She couldn't tear her eyes from him as he stood there staring down at her, his smile was gone. _He's waiting for me to say something!_

She cleared her throat, willing herself to say something. "So…you're a demigod? What exactly do demigods do?" she managed to croak out.

He walked forward crouching down when he got to her, so they were face to face. His hazel eyes seemed to gleam. "I can create things out of nothing, anything that you desire."

_Create anything? That doesn't sound too bad. _Miley swallowed. "So …your like a good guy right?" she questioned.

A huge grin spread across the demigod's mouth, his eyes were now piercing. "Well, we tricksters get rid of bad rubbish, if that's what you're talking about," he said mysteriously.

Miley got a bad feeling in her stomach. _Why am I afraid to know?_ She took a deep breath. "What does that mean?"

He grin turned into a sneer as he studied her, waiting from her reaction. "We bring the high and mighty down a peg, and if it happens they die in the process then… so be it, ha."

Miley gasped, scooting back from him, before climbing to her feet again. "You kill people?!"

"Don't be getting a weak stomach now, your in for much worse, especially if you're going to fight in this war," he snorted

_That's the second time he's mentioned some sort of fight…what fight? What war?_

"What are you talking about…What war?...I'm getting really sick and tired of this whole ring around the rosy shit! Just tell me what you have to say!" she yelled.

The demigod stood still for a second before his head jerked up, like he had heard something. His eyes narrowed, the sneer came back with full force. "We've got company," He swung his gaze back to her. "Do you want to find who killed your family?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Then come with me," he said before reaching his left hand out for her to take.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice yelled from behind her. Miley swirled around to see Scooby and Shaggy running in, guns pointed at her and the man behind her. _Oh No, What are they doing here?_

"Miley… they won't tell you the truth, they will try to stop you from fighting…Take my hand and I will help you find who killed your family," the man behind her pleaded.

Shaggy and Scooby slowed down to a walk as they got closer.

"Miley, step away from him slowly," Shaggy said, raising a hand out for me to take.

_This is it Miley, this is it…choose! _

Miley ignored the cry from the two 'FBI' guys as she threw her hand behind her and into the tricksters open palm. Suddenly a whirling feeling came down on her and she was suddenly spinning round and round very fast, unable to see anything but stars form before her eyes. As soon as the whirling started, it stopped and she hit the ground with a grunt_. OWWW. _Her world was still spinning as laid still on the ground, her eyes tightly closed shut. _I'm going to throw up!_

It took a while before the spinning stopped and she was able to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her face was planted down on the ground, a bunch of leaves were jabbing her into her skin. Miley pulled herself up onto her knees before getting to her feet. She brushed off her knees, finally realizing that she was still in her pajamas. _How embarrassing_. She shivered as a cool breeze swept through the forest, brushing against her bare skin and causing a single lock of hair to move in front of her face.

The forest was quiet like it was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello" she called out; she twirled in a circle glancing all around her, only to see trees surrounding her._ Where am I? Where's the trickster?_

"Looking for somebody?" a familiar voice said behind her. She froze before looking over her shoulder to see the trickster standing in the doorway of a run down cabin. He gave her his signature smile before disappearing back into the cabin. _That wasn't there before!…Why am I still surprised? He told me himself he could create anything out of nothing! _

She glanced one more time at the forest before her before turning around and walking towards the cabin. _It looks like a shack! _

She stopped at the entrance trying to see beyond the threshold of the door, but she couldn't see anything but darkness. _Am I choosing the right thing? Can I trust this guy…I mean god. What other choice do I have?_

Miley sighed before stepping into the darkness right into a brightly lit grand hall. There were two staircases paralleling each other. She followed the stairs up to the ceiling and gasped. _So beautiful!_ The chandelier was enormous; she glanced down, seeing that the crystals created a rainbow glow on the floor below the chandelier. _Wow! This place is huge!_ A long hallway that stretched out and never seemed to end was in-between where the two staircases separated off.

She started forward but as soon as she stepped into the hallway a door on her left opened up. She glanced at the door then down the hallway. _Okay…weird_. She walked through the open door finding herself in a parlor room, a huge chair sat before an open fire with a bunch of throw pillows on the floor. Sitting in the huge chair was the trickster, he had a box of candy on his lap and he was wearing a red silk robe over his jump suit.

He motioned her to sit in front of him without glancing at her. She cautiously walked forward until she was in front of him before sitting down slowly she never took her eyes off of him. He was too busy eating to really notice her.

She sighed. "Listen …I deserve some answers, first what is this all about? What war are you talking about?" she said looking up at him while he picked through his candy.

He sighed, giving up on his candy throwing his box over his shoulder, finally looking down at her. "So the psychic didn't tell you? Figures following the rules like they have to. I guess you should know what you're fighting for…which means I should start at the beginning…. Once upon a time..."

"Puck?" she interrupted him, giving him one of her own puppy dog looks.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Cut the crap," her look turning into a glare.

He laughed. "I like you kid…okay seriously you know the story about God and Lucifer right?"

"Yeah sort of…Lucifer was an angel who went against God and was kicked out of heaven, taking his followers with him and creating hell…or something," she said shaking her head at the last part.

"Close…but hell wasn't created by Lucifer, hell has always existed…and Lucifer disobeyed God and had the choice to die or tear out his own grace…needless to say he tore out his own grace and so did the others."

"Grace?" she questioned confused._ Lucifer? Hell? Why not! Let's add a few more things on the list of crazy._

"Grace is what makes angels…well angels, except when an angel falls, so does their grace. What you don't know is that Lucifer realized his mistake and tried to find his grace to return to heaven… only by the time he found it he had committed every sin there was, and his soul became stained… so when he put his grace back, it too became stained, giving him the powers of an angel, with the darkness of a powerful demon."

_Wow … scary. _

"So… was he a demon?" she asked scooting a pillow under her arm, and resting her head on it as she lay down, looking up at him wanting to know everything.

"No …he wasn't a demon, but he did end up becoming their king. Here's the kicker that most don't know… Lucifer refused to go to hell, he never stepped a foot in it…you see every demon fears going back to hell, because well…. it's hell. He started guarding the gates of hell and every demon that escaped pledged their loyalties to him. Soon he allowed demons rule the earth only answering to him," he said before looking beyond her and into the fire.

Miley followed his gaze to the fire; she sat up quickly, squinting her eyes and leaning closer. _What the? _The red flames inside the fire danced in the shape of seven human like figures with wings.

Puck continued, but Miley couldn't tear her eyes from the fire. "God knew he had to stop Lucifer or earth would become over run by demons, and humans would just become the slaves of demons…What do you know about angels?"

"Not much," she replied still watching the seven fire figures.

"There are different stories about who the seven Archangels of the lord were but from what I've heard is that the seven are; Izidkiel, Uriel, Remiel, Sariel, Raphael, Gabriel and Michael." As the trickster spoke, one by one each figure in the fire walked forward, bowing to Miley, causing her to smile.

"Well… God knew that no other angels could stand up to Lucifer but his Arch's…see just like demons angels too have different levels. He sent Izidkiel, and Uriel out first but they were no match for Lucifer. So then he sent Remiel, Sariel and Raphael. But yet again they failed and Sariel was killed in battle. God knew that he had to send his best, Gabriel and Michael both powerful angels, if they couldn't stop him, no one could."

Miley watched as the two fire figures withdrew small fire swords and held it out towards another fire figure, bigger then the two. The two backed the other up where the fire created a wall.

"Gabriel and Michael, backed Lucifer into the deepest corner of hell, closing the gates behind them…now I'll give them credit, no angel would ever go near Hell because demons would just have too much fun with them…. All three have not been seen in over 2,000 years."

Miley tore her eyes from the fire, finally glancing at him. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, some say that the two angels locked themselves up with Lucifer, guarding him for all eternity…others say that after locking Lucifer up, one of the angels sold out the other in exchange for safe passage out of Hell," he sighed. " Now here comes the bad part."

Miley brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. _Do I want to know?_

"See with Lucifer gone, the throne of Hell is open and every demon wants it, and there's one demon in particular that is causing problems…her name is Lilith…and she's a bitch of a demon."

"So… she's really powerful?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…and she hates humans…especially Sam Winchester," he whispered the last part so she couldn't hear. "I thought she wanted the throne for herself, but…she's begun breaking the sixty-six seals."

"The sixty-six seals? Why am I afraid to ask?" She asked laying her chin on top of her knees.

"Imagine that the seals are like locks on a door, and when the last one opens," Puck leaned forward the fire cast shadows on his face.

"The last one opens?" Miley swallowed, her body shivered even if she was so close to the fire.

Puck face grew serious; he stared at her with eyes as sharp as a hawk. "Lucifer walks free."

_I knew I shouldn't have asked!_

**Okay…next chapter you find out more about the war! Poor Miley! But I can't help but love the Trickster. I added and changed some of the names of the Archangels, I don't think they are from the Bible but for this story I needed seven angels…stay tuned and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hannah Montana cast or the Supernatural cast…and I don't own the Jonas Brothers or the Gray Brothers….don't mind me as I cry…******

**Previously: **

"Imagine that the seals are like locks on a door, and when the last one opens" Puck leaned forward the fire cast shadows on his face.

"The last one opens?" Miley swallowed, her body shivered even if she was so close to the fire.

Puck face grew serious; he stared at her with eyes as sharp as a hawk "Lucifer walks free"

_I knew I shouldn't have asked!_

"If Lucifer is released he will bring hell on earth …literally, in other words …the apocalypse, its coming and it's going to be war" Puck continued.

_The apocalypse…Huh…Judgment and the devil, well that answers some questions._

"It's gotten so bad that even angels are walking on earth trying to stop the seals from being broken" Puck said stretching his legs out before him.

"But I mean there angels why is that so bad?" she said looking down quickly at his legs then back up at him.

"Because angels aren't you're sweet cuddly creatures…they're ruthless creatures, warriors of god who follow only his orders, they are emotionless begins"

"Emotionless? That's sad" Miley said thinking about everything that has happened so far with her family. _I wish I couldn't feel._

"No you don't, being able to feel emotions is what makes humans different from other creatures" He stared at her, his eyes felt like he was seeing right through her.

Miley huffed "Would you stop reading my mind! It's creepy"

Puck just shrugged, folding his hands on his stomach.

"Are there others like you?" Miley asked the demigod.

Puck sat in his chair his gaze moved to the fire in front of him. He sat there for a while; she started to wonder if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"There used to be lots of us, in all countries…but because of hunters our numbers are dying" he spoke suddenly causing her to jump.

"Hunters?" she asked curiously.

Puck sneered "Hunters are those who hunt down and kill supernatural creatures…they deal with demons, werewolves, vampires and so on. They also hunt creatures like me"

Miley frowned "So they can kill you?"

Puck chuckled "They try…but you have already meet up with hunters"

"When?" Miley asked confused.

"At the train station, the Winchester brothers"

"Shaggy and Scooby are HUNTERS! Huh. I knew they weren't 'FBI'" she exclaimed.

Puck threw his head back laughing "Shaggy and Scooby! That sounds like them" he laughed for a good half an hour, holding on to his stomach. Finally he managed to stop laughing, "Anyway, they don't worry me, it's the rest that you have to watch out for"

"Is that why they tried to stop me from coming with you? They knew what you were?" she asked uneasy.

"Yep, I've had some run in's with Sam and Dean Winchester…they aren't too bad" he said tilting his head back into the cushion behind his head.

Miley sighed glancing down at her folded arms before glancing back up at him "Puck…why am I here?"

Puck mumbled something she couldn't quite hear "What?" she asked

Puck sighed, lifting his head from the cushion and bowed it, before looking up at her "I said the earth pointed me in your direction"

"The earth?" she said skeptically

"Yes! The earth, demigods are connected to the earth… and the trees pointed me to you" he said his cheeks becoming a tinge of pink.

"But why…. if you say it's my destiny…I'll hurt you!" she said pointing a finger at him

He grinned, "I'm supposed to help you get ready for the war that's coming if Lucifer does walk free, which means tomorrow starts your training"

Miley grimaced _Training, I don't like the sound of that! _

"I'm also supposed to help you find the others" Puck continued.

She perked up her back straightening "The others? What others?"

"The others who are tied to you…the ones who are like you, are supposed to be one thing, but choose to be another"

"Supposed to be..." she started to ask

"In due time…right now I want food" he said patting his stomach.

Miley turned her head away from him to hide her grin, looking anywhere but him "You always want food!"

"Well, it's part of my mystery" he pouted.

Something struck her causing her to sit straighter. _He's supposed to help me get ready for the war?_ "The teacher" she whispered.

"What?" Puck asked standing up stretching his hands above his head.

Miley just smiled up at him, then turned to glance at the fire "Nothing" she said softly as the shadows danced across her face.

So it begins…now

* * *

"GOD DAMN DEMIGOD!" Dean Winchester yelled slamming the brakes of his beloved car. His tall brother Sam who was asleep in the passenger seat was jerked awake, rubbing his eyes. Dean maneuvered the car to the side of the road before getting out and slamming his door.

Sam got out of the other side, looking at his brother over the hood of the Impala "What?!" he questioned his brother.

Dean didn't say anything just pointed to the side of the road, then placed both hand on his hips.

Sam glanced over to where his brother was pointing expecting something serious, only to see the 'Welcome to Kansas' sign staring back at him. He turned back to his brother giving him a 'what-the-hell' look, "So? It' just a sign"

Dean nodded his head before rubbing his chin, "Yeah it's just a sign…a sign that we have passed THREE times now!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Sam stood there confused, before coming to a conclusion what was happening, "He's put us in a loop"

"I KNOW!" Dean hollered walking away from the car just to turn back around and stood looking at his brother, "Your smart…tell me how to get out of the loop"

"Dean…if he doesn't want us to leave Kansas then…we're not leaving" Sam said tapping his hands on the roof of the car.

Dean rubbed his forehead, "Great…that's just great…looks like we're heading back to Missouri's" he said angrily getting into his car, he slammed the door and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to a start, Dean put it in drive, waited for his brother to get back into the car, then punched on the gas. They headed back into Kansas as they drove through a small town Dean tensed waiting to see the sign again. When there was no sign of the 'sign' he relaxed.

Dean drove his mind focused on the road and the trickster he was going to kill when he got his hands on him. He chuckled to himself._ Humph, I do admit he does have style! _Soon the sound of snoring sounded throughout the car. Dean glanced over at his baby brother quickly before turning his focus back to the road.

His name was Dean Winchester; his tall lanky brother was Sam Winchester, the chosen one. _Ha. My brother is supposedly the Anti-Christ, and I'm the one who went to hell? Go figure! Damn demon Azazel and his stupid psychic's and master plan…why Sam? Sam already thinks he's a freak because we were raised to be hunter's, he doesn't' need some demon powers to make it worse. _The Impala purred as Dean drove his way to Lawrence once again. _At least Sam took good care of my car when I was in hell…. too bad he joined up with that demon slut Ruby…what was he thinking? Using his powers when he promised he wouldn't. It's that bitch Ruby fault, filling his head with lies._ _I mean I literally died for him…just like dad sold his soul for me, I sold mine to bring back Sammy, what did he expect me to do? He was dead!_

Dean looked over to his brother again, noticing the cross that Sam now wore around his neck. _Poor guy, he finally finds out there are angels out there, and learns that they hate his guts…I mean sure Castiel pulled me out of hell, but he only did it because God wants me to stop Sam from turning dark side._

Dean frowned turning his gaze back to the road._ Talking about the pain in the ass Angel from hell, what's up with this Miley girl?, Castiel of all people...or angel is going to tell us to leave her alone! I mean come on, this coming from the guy who wanted us step back and allow them to destroy a town, because one of their precious sixty six seals is about to be broken!_

Dean yawned, after the train station they had been searching for the girl for over four hours with no luck. Dean sighed. _Damn Trickster._

* * *

**Two day earlier:**

The sound of beeping echoed through his head causing him to groan. _Someone shut off the microwave please! My head is killing me!_

Suddenly a soft voice interpreted his thoughts, it sounded like his mom, "Nick? Honey... You awake?"

He groaned again, _What's wrong with my voice, why can't I answer her?_ Nick pried his eyes open, at first all he saw was a bunch of blurry figures. He blinked a couple of times before the faces of his mother, father, and his three brothers came into focus. He mumbled his mouth was full with something. Realizing that there was a tube sticking out of his mouth he started to panic.

"Nick calm down…Kevin get the doctor" his mother called out to his older. His brother ran from the room only to come back seconds later with an older gentleman. _Doctor? What am I doing in the hospital? _

The doctor stepped into the room and then back out to call someone else in the room. The doctor walked towards him, a young Asian nurse at his heels.

"Nick, were going to remove the tube, you must be very still and alert us if there is any pain okay?" The doctor said moving to his right side and leaning down so Nick could see him better.

All Nick could do is nod. The nurse moved to his other side assisting the doctor as he gently removed the tube.

If felt like something was slithering up his throat, he gagged. Once the tube was out a coughing fit over took him, he felt the head of the bed rise up so that he was sitting in bed.

"Here" a cup of water was pushed in front of him by the nurse; he gratefully took it and gulped the water down, his mouth felt like sandpaper. Finally his coughing stopped

"Thank you" he said handing the cup back to the nurse. His eye's traveled to each face in the room. They were waiting for him to say something. _What do they want me to say?_

"Nick, I'm Dr. Powell and this is Nurse Wong. We are here to help you and if you need anything you can push this button here" he said raising up the call button then motioning with his head for the nurse to follow him. Both left quickly allowing the family some private time.

As soon as the door closed behind the two, he was ambushed by his brothers each one trying to hug him at the same time.

"Guys" he gasped "Air!" After a few 'sorry's' his brothers stepped back only to be replaced with his parents hugging him. _Here we go again!_

Once his parents finally let go his brother Joe sat down on his bed beside his legs, " If you ever do anything like that again….I will have big rob beat you up!" he said jokingly.

Nick frowned, trying to recall the last thing he remember but came out blank, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" he questioned confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" his older brother Kevin who was standing with his arms crossed asked with his eye brows scrunched together.

Nick concentrated again. _I remember practicing for the concert, and then I went on stage….then the most painful feeling in the world hit his chest._

"I remember that I was about to sing when my chest started to hurt! Then nothing!" he said looking around at his family members hoping they might have a clue as to what happened. His two older brothers looked at each other, and then both looked over at his mom, who was looking worried.

His mother walked forward and sat on his right side of the bed beside his legs. She laid a hand on his leg before leaning forward to brush his hair away from his face with her other hand, " Honey you said some things before you passed out, things that had us a little worried"

"What things?" Nick asked nervously_. What things could I have said to make my parents worry?_

Denise cleared her throat and shifted in her seated position on his bed, "You said that 'It was coming'" she said uneasy.

Nick looked passed his mother to his father who had the same look on his face, he then moved his gaze to each of his brothers. Joe was looking at him like he wanted him to explain everything to him, sort of childlike gaze. His older brother was looking at him like he wanted to give him another hug. And his younger brother Frankie was looking at him like he was waiting for something big to happen.

Nick looked down the blanket that lay on top of his legs. His mind was racing. _It's coming? Why would I say that? What's coming?_

"I don't know…. I don't know why I said that" he said looking at each of them, a bad feeling began to develop in his stomach, "But whatever is coming…I don't think it's anything good" he said softly moving his gaze back to the blanket unable to look at his family. The beeping sound of his heart monitor was the only sound in the silent room.

* * *

**Yay Nick, he and the others with play an important part. Stay tuned and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own any of the characters, that's Eric Kripke and Disney so yeah Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana cast and the Winchester boys/ Supernatural cast I have no claim to. * mumble* I don't own the Jonas/ Gray Brothers either. *pouts * but I have my own ideas! …Which has gotten me this far. So enjoy!**

The forest was deadly silent. There were no birds singing, and no animals scurrying along the forest floor. The sun streamed down from the canopy, showering rays of light onto the bushes and smaller plants.

The sound of footsteps started, indicating that something was coming closer. Suddenly a young woman in a pair of black spandex shorts, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and her hair in a bun, rushed through the clearing of trees, her breathes coming out in huffs. Her breath's becoming the only sound that could be heard in the forest. She paused for a moment looking behind her; then she looked around her surroundings. Two paths were in front of her.

The sound of tree branches breaking behind her caused her to move towards the two paths. Deciding on the right path, she broke back into a sprint taking off without looking behind her. The holster strapped to her back kept slapping her shoulder blades with each movement.

She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her, her opponent very close. _Shit! _The sound of tree branches moving above her inspired her to go faster even though her legs were straining against it.

Suddenly a force on her back threw her to the ground causing her to emit a small sound. She fell quickly rolling over and tossing the person on her back to the ground beside her. She kicked up her legs using her momentum to jump back on her feet. She turned towards her opponent just in time to move swiftly to the right to avoid a sidekick to the face.

She backed up, careful in how her feet were in position. The opponent in front of her was Asian, his short black hair layered; he had on white baggy pants and his chest was bare. On his feet was a pair of Kung Fu shoes. His face was the most memorable, because it was the face that most haven't' seen in over thirty-six years.

He stood in a fighting position waiting to strike. The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her that her other opponent had just come back into the picture. She slowly shifted to the left, keeping her stance and her black haired friend in sight.

She was expecting the sword that came out of nowhere swing towards her head. She leaned back far enough that she fell back onto her knees. She swung her right arm out hard knocking the sword wielding opponent in the leg bringing him to the ground, then shifted her position and kicked her left leg up and got the bare chested opponent in the groin.

She jumped back on her feet; her black socks and sneaker now caked with dried mud. She reached behind her to the holster and pulled out a long sword closely matching to the one her other opponent had. The sword-wielding opponent got to his feet, his sword still firmly gripped in his hands. He started moving to stand next to her black haired opponent who was also getting back up.

The sword-wielding opponent was the opposite of the other; in the sense that he was fully medieval clothed with a chain of metal armor over his long blonde pony-tailed hair and strong chest. They both rushed forward at the same time.

She raised her sword with her right hand clashing it against the other sword, while at the same time she kicked her Asian friend in the face causing him to fall backwards. "Sit down Bruce!" she called out sarcastically

She then turned her full attention on her other opponent. She put both hands on the sword, using all her strength to keep it from coming down on her. "Gee, Arthur didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your sword in public!" she mocked, using all her strength to slide his sword to the side having it point towards the ground.

Using her right hand she reached up and punched him in the face, his head flew to the side and his grip on his sword loosened. She spun kicked, knocking his sword out of his hand and raising her sword up towards his throat.

Arthur, the legend of Camelot nodded his head towards her before shimmering and disappearing.

Miley smirked, before turning her attention on Bruce who had gotten back up. She raised her sword at him waiting for the strike, when suddenly a sharp pain in her shoulder alerted her to another presence. She fell dropping the sword and landed on her knees.

She winced, reaching back she felt for the object, when her hands brushed over it she pulled it out of her shoulder. "Ahhhh" she cried out, clenching her teeth together. She brought the object so that she could see it. It was a wooden arrow. _You have got to be kidding me!_

She heard something drop from the trees. Glancing up, she saw a man in a green tunic and green leggings, with a bow and arrow and a triangular shaped hat. The man was gorgeous, his dark hair was sort of shaggy, but his enticing blue eyes were what caught her attention.

"Nice tights," she retorted before both Bruce Lee and Robin Hood both faded away along with the forest.

She was now in a white room, with padded flooring and walls but still kneeling on the ground. The sound of laughter made her turn around with a glare to the occupant lounging in a big red comfy chair.

She rolled her eyes before slowly getting back to her feet, the pain along with the wound disappeared along with the men of legends.

It has been three months since the start of her training, and every day has been hell. Her daily routine has consisted of getting up at 5:00 a.m. putting on her running attire and running two miles in the woods that Puck was designed for her. Then she would eat something small before coming to this very room, where she would exercise and fight different opponents. After she was done she would then go and shower, get something bigger to eat and return to the same room to practice her powers. Then later in the day she would sit down for lessons on different creatures and how to defeat them.

_It's like Hogwarts, except the sexy Harry has been replaced with a perverted Demigod. And I thought gym class was hard! Puck is a slave driver!_

Miley strode over to her 'Teacher' who was still in a laughing fit. She stopped in front of him standing with her arms crossed. "You said that there was only two opponents, you never said anything about the boy wonder," she scolded annoyed.

Puck, finally in control of his laughter, leaned forward, "In a fight, always be prepared for the unexpected opponent," he said still with a chuckle.

Miley shook her head and threw her hands up in the air, before sitting down Indian style in front of him. "God, this is so frustrating!" she huffed.

Puck snapped his fingers, giving her a naughty smile, appearing on either side of him were two gorgeous guys with only black leather pants on. One was a red head with green eyes and amazing body; the other was a spiked blonde hair guy with soul searing brown eyes, and an also appreciative body.

Miley looked at them in confusion, her brows scrunching together as she pointed to each one.

Puck smiled, "You say you're frustrated? All you had to do was ask!" waving his hand at the two gentlemen beside him.

Miley scrunched up her nose, then gave him a glare, "Not that kind of frustrated!"

Puck shrugged, waving his hand as the two guys beside him disappeared.

Miley pouted before an idea popped into her head and she smiled mischievously. "Anything I want?" she asked cautiously.

Puck nodded slowly before a suspicious look crossed his face.

Miley sat up on her knees, bringing her hands together in a prayer, "Orlando Bloom! Orlando Bloom! Orlando Bloom!"

"Forget it! I'm not indulging in your girly fantasies," Puck said, closing both eyes then opening one to look at her, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Come On!" she pleaded, her hope fading fast.

Puck waved his hands beside his nose, ignoring her pleading, "You stink, I think someone needs a bath!"

Miley frowned before getting up, "And you suck!" she yelled before marching to the door. She paused before exiting to turn around and stick out her tongue at him then she left heading towards her room and a nice long bath.

Puck laughed as she left. _I've got admit, she's got style._

* * *

After the long bath, she changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a matching gray tank top; she threw her hair into a tight ponytail. Barefoot, she made her way to the kitchen. She had figured out how the house worked after only a few hours here. All you have to do is think about what room you want and the next door you enter will be that room_. It's good to have a Demigod in the house. I can eat whatever I want! _She threw opened the double cabinet doors with both arms to find all sort of sweets stashed there. She looked down at her arms. _Ever since I started training I noticed the difference in my strength. My muscles have gotten bigger. I'm even beginning to develop a six-pack with all the exercise I do, not that that's a bad thing. I just never considered myself the muscular type._

She took out some cereal, got a bowl, a spoon, and went to the refrigerator and poured some milk into the bowl. She then sat down at the large dining room table within the larger kitchen and began eating her cereal.

Thinking back to the day she arrived here, she has come a long way. _I've learned how to do hand to hand combat, sword fighting, how to shoot properly (all thanks to Jesse James), and most of all how to control my powers, I can move things with my mind whether it be an actual person or objects. _

_I've learned how to send demons back to Hell with my mind, and how to harvest my energy into a white light that can demolish anybody, which I hope I never have to use. There are other powers I didn't know I had, like sometimes my voice can be ear shattering. Poor Puck had to find that one out by not letting me have any free time by myself. _

_But learning that my eyes change color, what the fuck is up with that? Each time I ask Puck he's always avoiding the question. And learning about all that goes bump in the night scares the crap out of me! _

Miley sighed, chewing the last bit of her cereal before placing the bowel in the sink and heading back towards the training room. When she got there, Puck was already there, standing behind a newly appeared desk that had papers thrown all over it.

_That's odd! Is he starting the lessons of evil first?_ Miley walked towards the desk. Puck glanced up as she approached. He straighten up, waving his hand toward a chair that wasn't there before.

She sat down throwing her hand out indicating all the paper shuffled around. "What's all this?" she asked curiously.

Puck sat down in the chair behind the desk and folded his hands on top he glanced at her giving her a strange look.

_What's up with him?_ Miley waited patiently giving Puck the floor to speak.

"Florida, North Carolina, New York and New Jersey …all have recently had a string of missing girls...Police reports says that a 'it's just a couple of girls following a band', like groupies," he said mysteriously leaning back into his chair, his hands now on his stomach.

_Groupies?_

"So…you think something supernatural took those people? Why?" she asked confused.

Puck rubbed his chin, " I don't know, but what ever it is it has to do with the band 'The Gray Brothers'… ever heard of them?" he questioned glancing quickly at her.

Miley shook her head 'No'. _I haven't exactly been up to date of whose cool these days. So is something after the Gray Brothers? Huh?_

"What do the brothers have to say about it? Have they noticed any strange things happening, besides the kidnappings?" She asked curious about why Puck is telling her this information.

"The girls go missing after the Brothers leave the town…all of the victims where at the concert when they went missing…I think something is snatching these girls up and now 'it' knows that 'it' can get to people at these concerts and that's why whatever 'it' is, is following the boys," Puck explained standing up, walked around the desk and headed towards the door. "I don't know what's happening…but I want you to find out," he said before walking out the door without looking back at her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Wait…WHAT!" she yelled turning around in her seat quickly only to see the door close. _Did I just get my first case?_

Miley glanced back at the desk to find all the papers gone, except a tan thick folder. She reached out and opened it, to find a listing of cities and dates that the boys will appear next lying on top of a thick stack of missing people photo's, a thing of keys, a fake ID and a bid wad of cash. She sighed nervously as she picked up the list of concert dates and read the next city that the Gray Brothers were headed to.

_Los Angeles, California, here I come!_

**So…how do you like it so far? Please review and Thank you to all who has reviewed. So Miley is going to California, I wonder if she will meet up with a certain ghost in Malibu as well as a certain singer? Hmmm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Hannah Montana cast, The Supernatural Cast, nor do I own the Jonas/Gray brothers…though my imagination runs away with me. So enjoy and review… it's going to be interesting.**

"OH HELL NO!" a loud voice yelled from behind the changing door. Miley hadn't been in there long, trying on the clothes that Puck had lain on the bed for her early this morning. At first glance the brown leather vest that went over the white spaghetti strap and the brown leather pants which tied in a criss crossed manner seemed decent. But as soon as she slipped on the clothing; it shrunk. The vest tightened around her chest, moving up passed her belly button, the pants also tightened, slipped down riding low on her hips. Her brown leather boots were hidden beneath the leather pants. _I look like a female version of that tight wearing robin hood bandit! _

The door flew off its hedges as she used all her strength to kick it open. Her loose hair flew out behind her as she stormed into the white room only stopping until she reached the soon-to-be dead demigod.

Puck was smirking sneakily, his gaze taking in her appearance, "Has any one ever told you that you're sexy when you're angry?" he teased.

She crossed her arms over her chest, uncomfortable in the attire, "You really think that I'm going to wear this out in public?" she replied raising an eyebrow.

Puck just smiled, tossing something to her, which she caught with her right hand. Looking down at the keys in her hands she gazed back at him with a confused look.

"You do realize I'm 16 and only have a learner's permit?"

"That's what I gave you the ID for!" he snickered.

She groaned throwing her hands up, "YOU are unbelievable. Are you... No wait, I know you're crazy!" she yelled.

Puck stayed seated while she ranted. Growing impatient with her, he cleared his throat leaning forward, "Good luck," he said snapping his fingers at her face.

Suddenly he disappeared from his sight, and the spinning feeling assaulted her once again; her stomach felt like it was rolling while the world around her became a blur. As fast as the spinning feeling came, it stopped only to be replaced with the free-falling feeling.

She screamed closing her eyes as she hit hard against something soft, she grunted. She stayed still, as she regained her surrounding, moving her fingers beneath her, testing the surface she had landed on. _Smooth and soft._

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing red sleek fabric beneath her face. She lifted her head and pulled herself into a sitting position. The first thing she noticed was she was in the backseat of a car.

The seats were red leather, and had a new car smell. _What the hell?_ She scooted towards the nearest door and climbed out of the backseat.

She stumbled as she got of the car._ Shit_. Finally regaining her balance she slammed the back door of the car and turned to view the car.

_Holy Shit!_ Her mouth opened as she surveyed the new looking sleek black Porsche Carrera GT car in front of her. On the hood of the car was a flaming red stripe contrasting against black paint.

She looked down at the keys in her hands. _Is this mine?_ She stepped forward, smoothing her hand across the hood as a smile crossed her face. _Oh Yeah!_

She glanced around her surroundings noticing that she was in a field, that seemed to be used as a parking lot, hundreds of cars surrounded her; all vacant. It was dark; the only lights were coming from the large building a mile away. Loud music blasted the night air, which alerted her that she had reached her destination.

She walked towards the trunk of the car sliding the key into the lock and turning it until she heard the click. _Let's see what the damn Demigod has armed me with._

She raised the trunk, the light within the trunk allowed her to see the very arrangement of pistols, swords, knives, and hostlers that attach to her back and around her legs. In the corner of the trunk was a lump covered in a black cloth. A large white envelope tapped to the roof of the trunk, which was decorated in some kind of symbol, caught her eye. She reached for it and ripped it from the roof of the trunk. She tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter within.

Using the light from the trunk she read the letter written by Puck.

_Dear Idiot, _

_The pistol and knife that is covered in cloth is very important, either keep it in the trunk or on you at all times. Only use the pistol if you really need it otherwise don't let no one know you have it. Everything else you need is in the glove department! _

_~ The handsomest Demigod you know. _

She snorted, balling up the note and throwing it back into the trunk. _He's the only Demigod I know, so I have no comparison. _

She grabbed her favorite weapon, her sword with the jewel encrusted handle and slipped it into the hostler she attached to her back. She then took the two pistols and attached them to her legs.

She paused, looking down at herself. _I can't believe that bastard is making me wear this, I can't fight in this_! She sighed reaching up she put both hands on the trunks door, then slammed the truck closed.

She started towards the building, her weapons hitting her body with each step she took. As she started to get nearer the large building, she crouched down hiding behind different cars. She scanned the area; there were security everywhere each one guarding an entrance. She moved still crouching low to the next car; she spotted where part of the building was under construction, the metal poles that looked like a giant ladder, which went all the way up to the top rafters.

_Looks like I'm going up!_ Making sure the coast was clear she moved fast, running towards the metal poles then she kicked off on her legs, jumping high in the air reaching out to grab the metal bar in front of her. She landed hard; both arms went around the pole, while her feet slipped causing her to hang with only her arms keeping her from falling.

Shit. I misjudged the distance. Using her strength she easily pulled herself up, finally getting a good foot position. Once she was fully standing on the bar, she jumped up to the next bar above her, swinging herself up. _I guess training did do me some good. I just won't tell him that!_

After a pulling herself up the giant ladder she finally managed to reach the top rafter where the music become clearer and louder. Once she was on her feet she moved quickly to the edge, looking down at the huge crowd beneath her. The three boys on stage where running all over the place singing their hearts out. _This song is not bad! I just hope they can't see me up here. _

She glanced around the crowd, all the girls were shouting and jumping holding signs that said, "Be mine Nick". She snorted before turning her gaze back to the boys only to find her gaze meet with one of the boys. She quickly backed away from the edge, hiding within the shadows hoping that he didn't see her.

She looked at him unable to make out any of his features out, only his wild curly hair. The screen on either side of the stage moved from the one guy with straighter hair to the wild curly haired one, and she able to see his face clearly. His dark chocolate eyes stared out at her, seeming to keep her from moving back any further

She gasped, her eyes widening. _He's Gorgeous! And he looks like he's looking straight at me! That's not possible, he can't see me, no one could see this far!_

The boy on the screen suddenly stopped playing, setting the guitar down on the ground without breaking eye contact; she could see the other two looking over at him confused.

She gulped, her heart hammered inside her chest echoing in her ears, and she could feel her face getting warm. The cool air blew through the rafters, lifting her sweaty hair from her neck.

The boy on stage closed his eyes, and suddenly sniffed the air and then cocked his head to the side like he heard something.

The screen then changed, and she was free from the spell as she relaxed and was able to move once again.

The breath of warm air tickled the back of her ears, causing her hair to blow to the front; the odor of rotting corpse assaulted her nostrils. Her fingers twitched eager for her sword as she turned slowly; coming face to face with the creature she was there to hunt. She grimaced.

_I forgot! _

* * *

All was going well, the concert was a success and they were down to the last few songs.

_Man, I'm tired. Tomorrow I am so sleeping in! _

All three of the brothers where wearing wife-beaters, with black skinny jeans and black boots. Nick was running to the other end of the stage when something above caught his eye and he stopped moving. His vision narrowed in on the person standing in the rafters.

With his vision he could see every detail of her, his eyes roaming over her form hungrily. The first thing he noticed were her eyes, they were dark blue. Her hair was blowing out like she was some type of goddess watching over the crowd. Light from one of the spotlights caused her pale milky skin to glow. Her pants hung low on her hips and her vest rode above her belly button giving him a nice view of her toned stomach. _An angel?_

Suddenly her gaze matched his and she quickly moved backward into the shadows. He was afraid for a moment she was about to leave, but she didn't, she just stood back, a confused look on her face. _She's probably wondering who the freak is looking at her. _

The darkness only made her eyes stand out more, he saw her glance to the side but he didn't move his gaze from her form. He stopped playing; he could feel his brothers gaze on him as he set down the guitar, he was afraid to look elsewhere, afraid she would disappear.

He narrowed his focus on her, her heart beat sounded loudly in his ears. The wind blew causing her hair to move and that's when he got his first taste of her scent.

He nearly groaned, closing his eyes and inhaling, his knees nearly buckling beneath him. _Who is this angel? And why oh why does she smell so good! Like I could eat her!_

He cocked his head to the side as the harsh sound of breathing and the stench of something dying took over the scent of _Her_. His eyes flew open and he could feel the change take over, as his vision got stronger, his teeth cut into his bottom lip.

His eyes narrowed on the creature that stood behind his goddess. _What in the world is that? _

**Okay so this chapter didn't go as I wanted but I think its better! Please let me know what you think, sorry that's its short. They will actually meet next time! Stay tuned…and Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Midterms are over but I have work to do over spring break, my life sucks!!! Anyway on an even sadder note I don't own Hannah Montana cast or the Supernatural Cast nor do I own the Jonas/Gray Brothers….* I think I'm going to cry***

_I forgot!_

She gazed up at the creature that towered over her, her eyes widening. She tilted her head all the way back until she was staring at the creature's human-like face. _What the hell! _

The creature's face, neck and chest were that of a human woman; her long stringy black hair framed a heart shaped face. Her breasts were left bare; her skin glowing with a natural tan, her bottom half covered in brown feathers. Miley glanced quickly down at the creature's form and noticed there were giant talons where the feet should've been.

Movement caught her eye and she jerked her head to see the creatures large brown wings expand to their full length._ It doesn't' have any arms_. The very human face distorted into a snarl showing off a mouth full of red-stained sharp teeth. It's red eyes were glaring down at her.

Miley glared back at it, her nose scrunching as the creature's stench assaulted her nostrils. "It's women like you that gives the rest of us a bad name," Miley retorted.

The creature opened her mouth and shrieked. Miley winced as the high pitch sound penetrated her eardrums._ There's only one thing that this creature could be…a Harpy._

_Wait don't harpies have…_She was air-borne before she could blink. Intense pain shot through her right side as she sailed through the air. Her arms and legs flailed haphazardly before crashing hard into the rafters.

Miley groaned as she sat up quickly, turning to look at the Harpy who hadn't moved. Its long, brown, lion-like tail swished behind it like an angry cat.

She winced, grabbing her side were the creature's tail had hit her. _Shit, it feels like I broke some ribs, this isn't good. _

A loud animal growl sounded throughout the facility. _Huh? That didn't come from this creature._ She looked down where the guy from before was jumping off the stage and moving towards them. Hundreds of fans stopped him from moving an inch forward. _Did he just growl? Doesn't he realize he still has his microphone on? _

She slowly stood up wincing at the sharp pain in her side. _Think!…I've read something about them in one of Puck's books…something about harpies being called snatchers, and something about Jason and the Argonauts. Man, I need to start paying more attention to Puck's lessons. _

She slowly reached down the side of her legs for her guns never taking her eyes from the creature, who was still glaring at her. Simultaneously, the Harpy lowered its wings bringing them down flatly at its side.

She wasn't prepared as the huge creature flew towards her like a blur. Backing up as quickly as she could, nearly losing her footing, she struggled to pull the guns from their holsters. Once they were free, she let off two shots.

The Harpy took to the air; the bullets hitting their mark, causing the creature to bleed, but hardly able to slow it down. Before she realized what was happening, huge claws were digging deep into her shoulder. Miley screamed dropping her guns. Her body was lifted into the air effortlessly, her kicking feet dangling over the rafters.

The screams of thousand people suddenly filled her ears; she cringed as the creature's claws ripped into her shoulder as her body weight brought her down. She reached her arms grappling at the claws in an attempt to loosen their grip. _Looks like the fan girls realized the giant creature above them. Idiots!_

_Don't look down, _a voice in the back of her mind said. Ignoring the tiny voice, she looked down seeing the thousands of people pushing each other trying to get out of the building_. Crap, what did I say about looking down? Wow, that's a long way to fall!_

She looked up at the creature that was hovering in the air dangling her from the edge of the rafters. It wasn't looking at her; its gaze was caught on the crowd for some reason below them. She shook her head as the blood from her shoulder ran down both of her arms and back, causing her to become light headed. _I'm losing too much blood! Quick, think!_

She felt the claws tighten on her shoulder causing her to flinch. The creature rose higher in the air bringing her higher too. After a few more feet, she felt the claws withdraw and her body was flung away falling down into the crowd. "Shiiiiiiitttt" she screamed, closing her eyes as the ground speed up to meet her. _Calm down, feel the power._

Suddenly, the feel of her descent vanished replaced by the feeling of two arms wrapping around her waist. Her eyes snapped open only to see the world upside down and a nice view of someone's ass. She tilted her head to the side. _Yum, Not bad!! _She smirked.

Finally the figure stopped, and he bent down setting her feet on the ground. Once she got her bearing, she stepped back, flipping her hair back to get a good look at her savior. _Its him!_ _The Gray brother! _She spun around realizing she was on the stage. Confused, she glanced back at him. _How? I was falling fast, how could he have saved me in time? Unless he jumped and that's not possible! _

Five people came running out of the side of the stage, rushing towards the boy who had just saved her. The three other younger boys were the first to look towards her, giving her a cautious look. The smaller one stood behind the older woman's legs. The older man had his hand on his supposed wife's shoulder.

A sharp rampant pain shot through her shoulder, bringing her down to her knees. _Crap! Not now, I still have a monster to kill. _She felt a hand on her back. She threw it off rising to her feet as a loud screech sounded closely. She glanced up in time to see the Harpy jump from the rafters into the now empty seats, shoving the chairs out of its way as it moved towards the stage.

She heard a whimper of the small boy hiding behind his mothers legs. _Yeah, I wish I could hide too…but you can't hide when your eyes are wide open_. She reached with her right hand to her back pulling her sword free from its sheath.

The creature landed on the stage with a loud thud, not once glancing at the other people, keeping it's eyes solely on her.

A soft hissing voice escaped the creature, "_You humans, you walk around with no purpose…You can't see anything but your own world."_

_It can talk!_ "Well, guess what…I see you, I see everything," Miley whispered sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

"_Yes, you are different, you know about what's coming…you can't win, you know. In the end, he will be free,_" it cocked it's head glaring at her.

"And I'll be there, waiting to send him back to hell!" she raised her sword pointing it in the direction of the creature trying not to wince as the movement tore at her shoulder.

The harpy snarled showing off it's sharp teeth. It shifted its wings bringing them to their full length, "_I used to do the bidding of the Gods. Now I'm the last of my kind. My sisters are gone because of hunters like you...I am what I am,_" it laughed hissing through its teeth.

_You are what you are, not everything's black and white, good or evil… just like Puck_. She sighed glancing at the creature from beneath her lashes. _Doing what's in it's nature to do, killing because it's hungry_. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes, feeling the tingling spread throughout her body. Her eyes felt hot, she could feel the power seep through her skin into the air around her. She opened her eyes slowly, at first all she saw was a bright white light then everything cleared and the creature came into focus. Her back straightened and her fist tightened on the swords hilt.

She glared at the creature, her eyes a lilac color, "Fine, then die with honor," she said coldly. The creature screeched loudly first before rushing towards her. Miley stood her ground waiting as the creature got closer.

The creature was a breath away when she ducked just in time under the creatures chin, placing all her weight into the swing of her sword. She spun right freeing herself from under the creature as it crashed dead on the ground, it's head rolling a few feet away from it's body.

She groaned, lifting her left hand to her right shoulder, the sword slipping out of her fingers. Her vision went blurry. Surprised, her knees gave out on her and she promptly collapsed to the ground. Luckily before she had an unwanted date with the floor, an arm impeded her descent, wrapping around her back and lifting her off her feet. Her energy spent, she leaned back into the arms holding her up. She didn't need to see clearly to know who the blurry face in front of her belonged to.

"Mom, we have to get her to the hospital!" a distorted voice called out.

"No, no hospital" she croaked out before her world went dark and she passed out.

* * *

Nick looked down into the lilac eyes of his angel, before her eyes fluttered close. _Weren't they blue before?_ He looked towards his parents before glancing back at the girl in his arms. He shifted her body reaching his other arm underneath her legs and stood up carrying her bridal style. Her head and arms hung lifelessly.

He briefly glanced at the creature that now laid slain a few feet away, he cringed. _Great that's just what Frankie needed to see… and just when had convinced him there were no such things as monsters._

"Nick we need to get her to the hospital now. It doesn't matter what she says," his mother reinterated worriedly. She picked up Frankie, waving for the others to follow her.

"Mom, she said no hospital. What if she's on the run or maybe she doesn't have any health insurance…Mom she saved our lives," Nick protested tightening his hold.

His mother sighed, looking at the girl hanging limp in her son's arms, "Fine, but we must hurry and get back to hotel room. We have to stop that bleeding."

All five of them rushed through the side stage heading towards the exit to their limo; their body guard Big Rob opened the door and the car door for Nick and his family.

Nick got in first, careful not to hit her head, and scooted over allowing the rest of his family to get into the limo. As soon as the door closed they were off with Big Rob in the passenger seat.

Nick looked down at her again. _Even knocked out, she's gorgeous. _Her milky skin seemed to glow_. I wonder if this is what snow white looked like after she ate the apple…I wonder._ He lifted her head; his hand was buried in her hair. He bent down until their lips were inches apart, he studied her face, memorizing every detail like the way her lips were full; her skin was clear, and her lashes were long._ Beautiful_.

A cough sounded throughout the car, he jerked away. He could feel the blush take over his face when he realized all his family had awkward faces. _Crap that was stupid!_ He looked towards the front keeping his eyes focused on the front window.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Soon they moving through the back way, going up the serving elevator and reaching their hotel room without anyone seeing them. His mother ushered him into one of the bedrooms and he laid her gently down on the bed before his mother gently pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.

He walked to the couch and tiredly sat down. He sighed running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Um…Nick," Kevin, his older brother called to him with worry evident in his tone. Nick looked up to see all three of his brothers and his dad looking at him strangely.

"What?" he said confused at what they were looking at. Kevin pointed to something, and Nick looked down to see his hands covered in blood, he stood up quickly running towards the next bedroom. He threw open the bathroom door and switched the lights on.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his face and hair was marked red, in blood. He reached his right hand up to touch his face. _My hands are stained with blood…ironic since I wasn't the one to kill the creature_. His hand dropped to grab a hold to the sink keeping himself up still unable to tear his gaze from his reflection.

_Something's changed; something inside of me is different_ …._but my question is what?_

**Oh no miley's hurt, where's that damn trickster when you need him! Spring break …is not a break at all; I have homework….damn teachers!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait, it's kind of hard for me to write in my spare time. I have to wait until I'm in the mood to write…I don't know inspiration has to hit me. Anyway, I don't own anything, not the Hannah Montana cast, the hunkalious Supernatural cast, nor the amazingly hot Jonas/Gray Brothers.**

She stood in a blinding white light; it surrounded her causing her to close her eyes and focus on her breathing. _I can't be dead..so where the hell am I?_

"Yes my child, don't go towards the light," a soft voice whispered in her ear. A voice that she recognized and forcing her to frown and open her eyes to glare at the person standing on her left beside her.

The blinding light had dimmed, allowing her to see that she stood in the practice room; the figure was smirking beside her. _I want to wipe the smirk from his face._

"What happened, how am I back here!?" she snapped crossing her arms and turning towards him. My arms don't hurt. She glowered at the trickster.

Puck snickered before copying her position and crossing him arms, "Isn't that obvious? You're dreaming."

She snorted, "If I was dreaming, you wouldn't be here!"

"Ouch. That hurts. I was just checking to see how you did against the Harpy," he pouted before waving his hands and conjuring up a chair for him to sit on.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG WHAT IT WAS!" She snarled rushing towards him.

Puck held out a hand, and she froze in place unable to move. He sighed, "Yes I suspected what it could have been. Listen before you go all kung fu on me. Two weeks ago, Harvey Michaels, the serial killer, died at the St. Paul's hospital in Miami, California. In less than three days there have been seven deaths of patients and hospital personal, all of them had there ribs broken open. I want you to investigate," he said to her frozen figure.

_He has got to be kidding! YOU ASS, I know you can hear me, go do it yourself!_

"I would, but then again that's why I have you. I'm not the one in training now am I?" he replied cocking his head to the side, raising his hand again.

She felt herself be released, stumbling for a moment before regaining her footing. She glared at him as she rushed at him again her hand reaching for his face.

She sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her face and down her back, her hand still outstretched. She took a quick glance at the room before her, not recognizing the furniture or the queen size bed she was lying in. The room was dark; the only light was from the moonlight coming through the curtains. _DAMN!_ She pounded the bed with her closed fist, wincing as her shoulder pulled. _When I get my hands on that demigod, he's going to wish he had left me at the train station_. She could feel her energy flare around her, causing the bed sheets to slightly lift off of the bed. She jerked her head to the side and the covers flew off of her. She stood up placing her feet on the carpet beneath her.

She looked down at the button down flannel shirt she was wearing that came half way down her thighs. The cold air hit her bare legs. _When did I change clothes? Whose shirt is this?_ She stood up, testing if her legs would be able to hold her, before walking to the mirror that hung on the wall beside a set of double doors. Glancing at her reflection, she combed her fingers through her hair. _My hair looks like shit. _A pair of lilac eyes stared back at her; she closed her eyes, concentrating to cool down her energy. When she opened her eyes again, regular dark blue eyes stared back at her. _That's better_.

She looked around the room again, finally noticing that her clothes were lying on a chair across the room, her sword was leaning against the chair._ I might want to get dressed first._ She unbuttoned the shirt and carefully slid it off her shoulders, noticing the white bandages on both of her shoulders were tinged with red. She grimaced remembering what had happened._ I should have been more prepared, damn trickster!_

She huffed, throwing the shirt behind her. She grabbed her regular clothing and slipped them on. She was careful when putting on the vest and sword hostler, so she didn't hit her shoulder; she grabbed the two empty gun hostlers and attach them to her leg. Once she was dressed, she picked up her sword and sheathed it. She slipped on her boots holding onto the chair to keep her balance.

Once she was all dressed, she moved to the door, slowly cracking it and slipping through into a large living area and a kitchen area to the right. The living room had black leather sofas that looked like it would swallow you whole if you sat down. She stood still, slightly holding her breath, as she took in the kitchen scene.

The family of six were all sitting down at a table that was full of food, the smell went straight up her noise nearly causing her to groan. _When was the last time I ate?_ They hadn't noticed her yet, when she had first entered the room their heads were bowed, but now they were talking at once, laughing at something the other said, all in all they were the perfect picture of a family.

The image before her made her think of her family and how they used to be around the dinner table. Jackson would always call off what he wanted first; it used to be so annoying. _Now I wish he could do it again_. She blinked a few times trying to keep the tears at bay. _Not now_. She stood still waiting for them to notice they weren't alone anymore. It wasn't until the very large black man standing by the door, she hadn't notice before, cleared his throat and nodded his head in her direction, that they turned their gaze to her.

She shifted uncomfortably as a certain pair of chocolate eyes met hers. She quickly glanced away looking instead at the only other woman in the room. Miley gave her a quick scan; her gaze paused on the woman's wild untamed curls._ At least now I know where they get it_. She switched her gaze to the woman's kind eyes; she continued to stare at her, willing her to look away. Miley concentrated on her energy, she felt the tug and she grasped it mentally, she could feel her hair moving off her neck.

Blue eyes flashed lilac for only a brief moment before returning blue. The woman gasped standing up, as well as the rest of the family. Miley smirked settling her energy down again. _Who's the alpha female?...Me!_

"Thank you," Miley said softly still looking at the mother, she stepped forward towards the door, when a body was suddenly standing in front of her causing her to pause. She frowned knowing exactly who was standing in her way without looking up; she was getting used to his signature energy. _That's not a good thing_. Scowling she glanced up beneath her lashes tilting her head to the right, "Move," she whispered dangerously.

He stood looking down at her with an expression that confused her; it was soft yet as deadly as a snake. He was not smiling like he was before she interrupted his dinner. _Maybe challenging his mother wasn't a smart move._

"Before with the creature, it talked about what's coming, it said that you couldn't win. What was it talking about?" he demanded stepping forward and causing her to step back.

She kept her face blank giving away nothing, "Nothing that concerns you," she said coldly.

He snarled, "It does concern me. I remember everything after hearing what that creature said. It was in my head a couple of months ago, whispering that 'it was coming'. I want to know what the hell is coming!" he stepped forward again, but this time she didn't step back.

_Something whispered 'its coming' in his head? He's not what he seems_. She held her head up higher, looking him straight in the eye, "How were you able to catch me before I hit the ground? How did you even see me up in the rafters?" she questioned taking a step closer, this time it was he who took a step back, a look of fear crossed his features. The rest of the family was forgotten as she chuckled. _Got you now!_

"Better yet, did you growl twice at me?" she asked giving him a small smirk.

His face had gone pale, he nearly tripped over a chair before he straightened himself and put the chair between the two of them, "I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

She put her finger on her chin, "Super hearing, amazing eyesight, able to leap high heights and animalistic qualities. Sounds like a werewolf, or vampire to me, but considering the fact that it wasn't a full moon last night and you don't look like a vampire, then I'm not sure what you are, but I know your not human," she said giving him another look over.

He paused frozen, looking like he had just seen a ghost, "Y..you k..know about w..werewolves?" he stuttered.

She whipped her eyes back towards him, "You're not a werewolf! Werewolves are animalistic beasts that have no control over their animal side, the human usually doesn't even know they are one," she spat at him, but then paused noticing the look on his face. He looked confused, but the color was coming back into his face. _It's not possible, sure I've never met a werewolf before but with everything that I've read werewolves are human by day but at the full moon become animals who rip the hearts out of their victims. I think his family would have_ _noticed that by now!  
_

Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft voice, "I was born like this; my mom was bitten by a dog when she was pregnant with me," he said trying to make her understand.

She shook her head at him, "See that's where you're wrong, werewolves don't fully change into dogs. The only way that could have happen is if the dog was bitten by a werewolf, and that's not likely. The only time they bite is to get a mate, the rest of the time it's to kill," she replied folding her arms across her chest.

He shook his head angrily at her, "LOOK I know what I am OKAY! What I want to know is what's COMING!" he yelled, for a moment his eyes flashed golden, giving her a glimpse of what hid just beneath the surface. She gasped backing away from him. _What the hell was that?  
_

She glanced at his family, finally remembering that they were still there. They looked worried, looking back and forth between the two teens. The youngest boy looked at her scared, like she was about to attack or something. _I'm not the one yelling kid._

She sighed, "Look, you don't want to know, so just drop it." She started for the door again. I have to get out of here. She pushed her way past him, the sword banging against her back with each movement.

"I'm apart of this what ever it is, otherwise I wouldn't have heard it. So tell me and stop treating me like a kid," he growled to her back.

She stopped with her back towards him and his family, the only person who could see her face was the body guard. She avoided his gaze as she looked at the door in front of her. She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second before opening snapping them back open, her eyes were cold as ice the guard in front of her shivered at the sight.

"You want to know what's coming. Fine. A demon called Lilith, and yes demons are real, is breaking the sixty six seals. I saw you guys praying when I first walked out here, so you believe in heaven and hell, right?" she asked over her shoulder, her back still towards them.

She didn't wait for an answer, "If you don't, then you had better start believing, because once the sixty six seals are broken. Lucifer walks free, and if he does it's going to be an all out war, the apocalypse." A small whimper sounded behind her and she could almost picture the little boy hiding behind his mothers legs. _I'm sorry to be the one to open your eyes kid._

"Lilith must be stopped at all costs, there are over 600 possible seals, but she just needs to break sixty six of them," she paused for a moment letting it all sink in, before reaching for the door and walking through it. She stepped through closing the door behind her.

Once she in the hallway she headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time before reaching the backdoor exit and pushing it open into the alleyway behind the hotel. She walked onto the sidewalk, holding her hand out for a cab. The yellow taxi came to a stop and she climbed in.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked over his shoulder.

"Um, wherever the Gray Brothers were playing tonight," she replied, closing the cab door.

"Okay, but just so you know the concert is over," he said pulling out and taking off.

"Doesn't matter," she said, reaching into her inside vest pocket for the wad of cash, she pulled a hundred out, throwing it to the driver.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination; she jumped out of the cab without looking back.

"Is that a sword?"

She ignored the question that came out of the open cab window and moved towards the parking lot, spotting her car in the distance. _Wait where's the keys?_ She patted her vest, unable to feel the bulk of keys in her pocket. _Shit, where did I have them last?_

She glanced at the building, stopping in her place. She rolled her eyes before backing up facing the building and taking off at a sprint. Once she got closer, she jumped. Her aim was right on landing on top of the rafters easily. She paused still crouched catching her breath before she stood, walking to the same place she had stood a few hours ago. She located her guns tucking them into their holsters. She picked up her keys that were laying a few feet from her guns.

She quickly climbed back down moving back towards her car; finally reaching her destination she smoothed her hand across the hood. The feeling of another presence caused her to pause, her hand stilled against the hood. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped turning around to face her follower.

"I'm coming with you," Nick said dropping a huge duffle bag beside his feet. He had changed into a pair of regular jeans, and blue and white flannel shirt. Sunglasses hid his eyes from her, and his hair was nearly completely covered by a black wool beanie

"No, your not! Go back to your hotel now!" she said pointing in the direction he came, while unlocking the car with her other hand. He snorted picking up his duffle bag and moving towards the passenger side of the car.

"I don't care what you say. I'm part of this and I'm coming with you and that's that," he said opening the back door and throwing his duffle bag into the back seat, then opening the passenger seat door.

She jerked open her backdoor side, and threw off the sword and holster from her back into the backseat, "And your parents are just going to let you fight the evils of hell? Because I can promise you it is not going to be easy or safe," she slammed her back door and opened the driver's door.

"That's why I didn't tell them," he said taking off his sunglasses and beanie. He got in the car sitting in the passenger seat, laying his sunglasses on the dashboard.

_If it's true and he is part of this, then who am I to keep him from his destiny_. She grimaced. _I'm starting to sound like Puck_. Miley sighed before sitting in the driver's seat and slamming the door behind her. Putting the key into the ignition she started up the car, which came to life with a soft purr. _Okay check mirrors, shift from park to drive._

"So where are we going?" he asked putting on his seat belt.

She reached over to the dashboard picking up Nick's sunglasses and slipped them on before slowly pressing on the gas, "Miami."

**_Okay soooo sorry for the wait!! I hope you like this chapter. Many might wonder why she was staring down the mom, but as we all know it's the woman of the family that usually rules their family...think wolves and how their packs live where theres the alpha male, but there must also be an alpha female. Also Nick is not regular Nick Jonas/Gray because he does have this beast inside of him, he has to have a dangerous side to him and he has to be able to butt heads with Miley, though still very attracted to each other.... please review and let me know, and thanks to all who have review so far, I love to hear from you!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Hannah Montana cast or the Supernatural cast. I also don't own the Jonas/Gray Brothers…but I wish I did. Exam week is coming up fast and all projects are due so if you don't hear from me it means that my head has exploded and I've gone insane and I am now in a nice place with padded walls. **

The sound of 'Wings of a butterfly' by HIM sung softly from the radio which was turned down low as to not wake the other person in the seat beside her. The sunlight was shining into the car, highlighting the sleeping person in a golden light.

Miley sighed shifting in her seat trying to wake up her ass that had fallen asleep a few miles ago. _I really need to sleep_. The car whipped passed another sign indicating that they had another ten miles before reaching their destination.

Miley glanced at her passenger quickly before turning her gaze back to the road. Her passenger was slumped in the seat, his head resting against the window. The sunlight caused his hair to glow like there was a halo around his head.

She snorted. _Yeah the guy who's supposedly a werewolf looks like an angel when he sleeps._ She tilted her head to the right then the left hearing her neck crack. She had been driving all night; hoping to reach their destination by 9:00pm. _I guess being famous means you don't get much sleep._

She gritted her teeth together; she was not looking forward to the case that she had received from the trickster. _So some psycho killer is now a ghost and he wants to kill anything that gets in his way…riiggghhhttt, so what does the trickster do? He throws me in front of him. Great! Get ready to get my ass kicked. I have a feeling this is going to be brutal._

Finally the exit came up and she pulled off. Over the course of the night, she practiced her driving making sure she was able to drive safely. Nick had fallen asleep almost instantly and had been asleep the whole time. He only woke up when she swerved the car too sharply around a curve, only to fall back to sleep. She didn't mind the silence as it allowed her to think.

She hadn't turned off on the exit but a few minutes before a sign for a motel appeared. Following the sign, she went about two miles before pulling into the motel parking lot. She sighed turning the car off. Hopping out of the car, she softly closed the door as to not wake the sleeping passenger.

She moved stiffly stretching her arms above her head and stretching out her back. She walked to the main office, slamming the door open surprising the shady thirty-year old man behind the desk.

"Whoa," he exclaimed standing up from his spot behind the desk.

She rolled her eyes coming up to lean against the desk_. Don't sleep on the job idiot_. She gave the office a once over, sneering her nose at the left over pizza on the counter beside the register. The man had stringy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in three weeks. There was a mustard stain on his button down shirt, and drool running down his chin from where he had been sleeping.

_Gross._

Taking some cash from her vest pocket, she slammed it down on the counter. "I would like a room, with two beds," she snapped before jerking her hand away as he reached for the money.

"Two beds, room 114," he said tossing her a ring a keys.

She caught them with her right hand before turning quickly and heading back towards her car. A figure was leaning against the hood of the car; his bag and another was sitting at his feet. _Where did that other bag come from? Never mind, if it has anything to do with Puck I'm guessing it's some more slutty clothing._

Nick rubbed his hands over his face, "What room?" he asked groggily shaking his head to clear off the last bit of sleepiness.

She paused holding the keys out of his reach, "Well if it isn't sleepy, where's doc and dopey? Oh I remember you left them back with your mother!" she said sarcastically a smirk forming across her face.

He forced a smile, "Ha very funny, lead the way," he said bending down to pick up both bags.

She walked past him heading towards room 114, trying to ignore the eyes on her back as she opened the door and headed to the first bed she saw. She tossed the keys onto the nightstand and then flopped down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she ignored Nick as he came in closing the door. She heard him move around the room, setting her bag beside the bed before moving towards the bathroom and closing the door.

A few moments later she heard the toilet flush and the door open, "Do you need the bathroom?" he asked.

She cracked open one eye to see him move towards the other bed. She sighed before opening both eyes and sitting up. Standing, she moved to the bathroom grabbing her bag along the way.

* * *

An hour later, she emerged her wet hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had changed from the bloody clothes into a pair of tight blue jeans that hung low on her hips and a black v-neck spaghetti strap that ended a little before her belly button. _Have I ever mention that I hate the trickster?_

She sat down on the edge of the bed trying to ignore the gaze of the guy sitting on the bed parallel to her. She reached for her leather boots, "I wish you would stop that," she said without looking at him shoving her feet into the boots.

She heard him clear his throat, and literally felt him move even if he wasn't that close to her. The air inside of the room felt heavy.

"Stop what?" he asked his voice a little huskier.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped glancing at him quickly before standing up. "We have a job to do. The hospital isn't far from here," she said before he could answer turning to the nightstand and grabbing the keys. She didn't see if he was following her she just headed out the door towards her car.

She got in strapping on her seatbelt, and then turning the ignition. The sound of the passenger door opened and shut signalizing she had a guest on her quest.

"I'm sorry if looking at you creeps you out…it's just I can't help but look at you," he said flopping into the passenger seat and was busy hooking his seatbelt.

She huffed turning towards him, "Look, let's gets this straight" she looked at him seriously, "I'm sort of already in a very confusing relationship with someone and I don't need another confusing relationship," she looked at him trying to judge his reaction. _It's not like I'm lying, my relationship with Puck really is confusing, I don't think I can handle Nick looking at me like that all the time._

His face didn't change, "Who is he?" he voice seemed deeper.

"Does that really matter?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she turned back towards the steering wheel, she switch the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What if I said yes?" he said strongly after a few minutes of silence. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was looking at her again.

"Then I would say it's none of your business," she chuckled shaking her head at his attitude. _Someone sounds jealous._

"So how did you know the hospital's close?" He asked changing the topic and trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Let's just say, I have a little birdie who squawks out information from time to time," She said without taking her eyes from the road.

"I'm guessing a very confusing birdie right?" he said curiously.

Miley laughed, shaking her head. _Nice try._

"So what's the job?" he said leaning back into the seat.

"I'll give you the short version. Some Psycho killer is now a ghost and killing people and it's our job to stop him."

"How are we going to do that?" he asked while covering a yawn.

"I'm guessing the body or bones or…something that has their DNA is still there and if we get rid of that we get rid of the ghost…salt and burn baby," she said before rolling down her window and letting the nice California sun warm her skin.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick nod, his gaze was now focused on the outside world instead of her. She felt lighter now that his gaze had switched, but she kind of missed it_. Stop being stupid, this is not the time and place for some sort of supernatural romance. Though I wonder if he can control the wolf at all times…no stop thinking like that, it only leads to trouble. _She turned her focus back to the road, nearly missing the turn for the hospital. _Shit._

She pulled into the hospital parking garage and into a parking space. The parking lot was creepily empty. _Huh strange usually you can't find a parking space._

Turning off the car she turned to Nick, "Okay, the biggest problem is getting past the nurses and gain information about the incidents."

He scrunched up his forehead thinking. "We could pretend we're doing an article on the murders for a local school newspaper?" he shrugged.

"And you don't think people will recognize you?" she gestured to his hair.

"I'm going with you, whether you like or not. I'll wear my hat and sunglasses if I have to, so they won't notice me," he snapped taking off his seat belt with a little more force than necessarily.

They both got out of the car, and headed for the trunk. Opening the trunk, Miley stuff the keys into her pocket before gathering supplies to take with her. L_ighter check, gun check, knife….would a knife work on a ghost? Only if it was made from Iron. I think my knives are all silver… so no knives. Where's the damn Salt! _She stuffed the lighter in her pants pocket, while stashing the gun full of rock salt into the waist of her jeans against her back.

Miley smiled as she moved things out of her way trying to find the salt, "Don't worry about the hat and sunglasses, we might need your puppy dog eyes to get through."

"You think I have puppy dog eyes?" he asked softly. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"You're a wolf right? Why wouldn't you have puppy dog eyes?" she said hiding her burning face as she continued to dig in the trunk trying to find the salt. _There you are!_ Grabbing it, she slammed the trunk closed.

She threw the salt to him and he caught it easily with one hand, "Let's do this!"

**Okay I was going to make this into one large chapter but decided to divide it into two chapters. That way I can put my sequel 'To the Highest Tower' up sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it…I don't own anyone or anything. Also I put a video on Youtube for Destiny's choice I plan on doing another when I get all the clips that I need. Just type in Destiny's choice mooloon and it will pop up enjoy!**

Miley stalked forward, as the sliding door opened and the cold air brushed against her skin. She stopped at the front desk, looking for a nurse or receptionist. The front lobby was empty. She felt Nick stop just behind her.

"Shouldn't there be someone at the desk," Nick asked confused.

Miley glanced back at him, nodding her head before turning to face him. "Guess we don't need to sign in," she shrugged stepping around the desk and going through the double doors entering the hospital hallway. Nick followed closely behind as they moved through the empty halls.

_Where is everyone? _

A blood curdling scream suddenly echoed throughout the hospital. Miley and Nick took off running towards the sound. They rounded a corner nearly running into a short blonde-headed nurse. The nurse was wearing green scrubs that were smeared with blood. Half her face was also covered with blood, her eyes were wide with terror. Miley reached out, stopping the nurse from knocking them down.

"What happened?" she yelled, her grip on the short woman's shoulder tightened.

"It wasn't there! Jeff he's dead, they're all dead! "The woman managed to sputter out as tears streamed down her face.

"What wasn't there? What did this?" Miley asked shaking the nurse's shoulder.

"I don't know…Jeff's chest was ripped open like someone popping open a can of tuna! I couldn't see what it was, it was invisible or something," she said hysterically, her voice getting louder with each word.

Miley released the shorter woman's shoulders. _Looks like our ghost decided to stop playing house. _Miley glanced at Nick, whose face was turned from them looking like he was in pain.

_What's with him?_

"What about the patients? Are they dead as well?" Miley asked.

"No, most of the staff and patients left a day or two because they were spooked. I thought they were being stupid, but now I realize they were smart… some of the patients had to be shipped out to another hospital all except…" she gasped covering her hand over her mouth, a new batch of news flowed down her face like a small waterfall.

"Except what?" Miley snapped, a little annoyed by the nurse's state of emotions. She felt a hand land on her shoulder trying to calm her down before she strangled the nurse in front of her.

"The intensive care ward, where the coma patients are. They were too fragile to move," she managed to choke out.

_Crap!_ Miley clenched her teeth, her hands balled into a fist, as she counted to ten in her head. _God damn it, they left them here!_

"Run, don't stop running until you're out of here, Go!" Nick said urgently, "Well take care of the problem, just give us a day and we'll have the hospital safe again, which way is the coma ward?"

The nurse pointed in the direction she came before taking off running down the hallway and through the double doors that they had came through.

Miley waited until the nurse was out of sight before storming down the hall with Nick at her heels. They didn't speak, but did pick up their pace as they neared the ward.

Miley kicked open the double doors, pushing her way through, stopping to get a good look at the ward before her. Some of the light fixtures were broken while the remaining lights were flickering on and off, giving the ward a dark creepy aura. The room was like a box, there were about nine rooms with a huge nurse's desk in the center. Some of the room doors were closed, others were open. Charts, papers and nursing equipment were thrown on the floor.

Miley quietly started forward, glass shards crunched under her feet. She saw Nick move the opposite way. She examined the first room she came to. It was dark; the only light came through the blinds of the window. She silently moved towards the bed, the body on the bed was barely breathing, the machine that kept him alive beeped softly.

She studied the figure on the bed. He was young about her age and his head was covered in bandages. _At least he's breathing._

She sensed Nick standing in the doorway before she heard him move. He came up to stand beside her looking down at the boy in the bed as well.

"The others are dead," he whispered.

Miley shook her head, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. _It isn't supposed to be like this, we're supposed to come and save the day, people are supposed to be saved!_

"Kind of pathetic looking, aren't I?" an unfamiliar male voice asked with a hint of humor. Both Miley and Nick looked up surprised to see a boy their age sitting at the window. _He wasn't there before_. He had short bangs and dark layered hair, his eyes were hazel and a small goofy smile was on his face.

Miley glanced towards the bed at the unconscious body, noticing the structure of the body's face before glancing back up to the guy sitting peacefully before them.

She had learned about ghosts from Puck but had never actually seen one before, so the normal looking guy in front of her surprised her. She was expecting some haunted looking figure and someone that was see through. _Well he's no Casper…but is he friendly?_

He seemed to notice their staring because he shifted, stood up and held out his hand, "The name is Oliver, Oliver Oken. And yes that is my 'used to be handsome' body lying in the bed."

Nick reached out his hand to return the gesture, only to have his hand phase right through Oliver's hand.

"Oops, I keep forgetting that I can't touch. Old habits die hard," Oliver shrugged.

"I don't understand… you're still alive. How are you a ghost?" Nick asked looking from Oliver to the body laying in the bed a confused look crossed his face.

"I have no idea," Oliver replied his eyes widening. He then glanced at the person who hadn't said anything since she walked into the room. He raised his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner, "And who is the lovely lady?"

Miley snorted, a smirk taking over her face as she heard a growl escape Nick's tight lips, "He's talking to you," she said turning to walk out the door only to come face to face with Oliver's form.

"I wouldn't be roaming the halls if I were you. Some serious stuff has been happening," Oliver said urgently trying to keep the two teens from leaving.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Why do you think we're here for, a picnic?"

"Do you know where he is?" Nick asked coming to stand in front of Miley, his face dangerously close to Oliver's.

"Whoa back up lover boy. Didn't mean to hit on your chica," Oliver said holding up his hands in a surrender manner.

"The names Nick and her _name_ is Miley," Nick growled out.

Miley, tired of the macho showdown, pushed Nick aside, "Listen...do you know where the psycho is? Because if you don't then get out of the way, we have a job to do," Miley snapped. _Are all men this territorial? Or is it a wolf thing?_

"You mean you want to find him?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yes, so we can send him to hell where he belongs," Miley said coldly.

Oliver seemed to freeze; his body flickered in and out, like he was a hologram. When he came back into focus, he seemed to lose some of his coloring like he was pale.

"I don't think you have to worry about finding him," Oliver said softly, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Nick asked worried.

"Because he's coming," Oliver squeaked.

**Oliver is in the house….Next chapter ghost show down!! Please review…exam week is coming up so hopefully after exam week I can write more quickly. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….which I'm reminded of every time I do a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own Hannah Montana cast/ nor do I own the Supernatural cast, nor the Jonas Brothers/Gray brothers. **

Oliver seemed to freeze; his body flickered in and out, like he was a hologram. When he came back into focus, he seemed lose some of his color like he was pale.

"I don't think you have to worry about finding him," Oliver said softly, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Nick asked worried.

"Because he's coming," Oliver squeaked.

Miley turned towards her partner, "Give me the salt," she quickly asked. Nick threw her the cylindrical container of Morton salt. She walked towards the two large windows in the room, opening the salt. She poured one straight line on the window sill, and then moved to do the exact same to the other window. After finishing the windows, she moved towards the hospital bed, scooting it out so she could easily get behind it. She formed a salt ring around the unconscious body lying in the bed.

"What's that?" Oliver asked nervously taking an involuntary step back, stepping right out of the room.

Miley glanced up at him, closing the salt container with a small tap, "Salt. Ghosts hate it, they won't be able to cross over it, so your body is safe for now." She moved towards the door, motioning for Nick to do the same. Once they were over the threshold she bent down and lined the door with salt.

Standing back up she turned toward her ghostly companion, "We need to find the morgue, the police report says that he was cremated, but there has to be something keeping him here we just have to find what," she asked before marching down the hallway that they entered from, not even checking to see if the two boys were following her.

"The morgue is usually in the basement," Nick said, increasing his pace to keep up with her. She kicked open the nearest stair exit, before moving down the stairs.

"Um...not to be such a pest, but could we go a little faster. I think he just found the salt," Oliver asked shivering as he faded in and out.

Miley and Nick paused looking back at their ghostly companion, before looking at each other. Miley nodded then took off quickly down the stairs, with Nick following very closely behind her. They passed four levels before finally reaching the basement. She kicked open the door again.

Oliver paused outside of the basement door, looking at it curiously, "You know I'm beginning to think you like doing that," he glanced at her with a knowing look.

Miley rolled her eyes, a small smile playing over her lips; she cleared her throat before stalking forward. The basement seemed to be one long hallway, it was bare and there was a certain chill in the air. Some of the lights were on, some were broken and some were flickering, making it look like something straight out of a horror film_. I've seen this movie before, something is about ready to jump out and scare the shit out of me! _

Nick passed her moving towards the nearest door, he turned the handle and the door slowly opened. He looked back at Miley before walking into the room. Miley swallowed hard wiping her sweaty hands on her pants before following Nick into the barely lit room.

Miley sighed. _Yes they found the Morgue!_

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Oliver asked trying not to stare at the body bag on the table.

"Anything that would tie his spirit to this place…it could be a lock of hair, bloody rags, a fingernail or anything, his name is, Harvey Michaels," Miley said moving to the only file cabinet in the room.

Oliver glanced at Nick for confirmation, but Nick just shrugged, before he moved to investigate the huge refrigerator. Oliver's gaze went to the body bag again; suddenly he was standing right in front of it. He reached for the zipper and unzipped the bag until he was staring into a young woman's face; she looked to be about sixteen. He studied her face which was beyond pale, with a bluish hint. Her brown hair was covered in dried up blood, as well as her neck. Oliver slowly turned her head to get a better look at her neck, "Hey come check this out," he called to his two companions.

Miley who had been checking out the files paused; she set the files and salt down and moved to Oliver's side. She noticed right off the bat what had caught Oliver's attention, the girl's throat looked like it had been chewed off by a wild animal, and her head was completely separate from the rest of her body. But two distinct puncture wounds could be seen. _Vampire?_

Miley reached for the young woman's face. She grimaced as she stuck one of her fingers into the young woman's mouth. She lifted the lip to see the gums of the young woman. Pressing down hard, she wasn't surprised when a fang came out from inside the gum, but Oliver was.

"What the hell is that?" he screamed stepping back. He glanced over at Nick making sure he saw the exact same thing that Oliver saw. Nick who had been looking in the refrigerator paused with the door open, eyes wide looking at the body.

Miley shivered as the room temperature dropped, "Vampire," she whispered, and as she spoke she could see her breathe. _Shit. _

There was little time before she found herself airborne once again, her body was picked up effortlessly and thrown on the other side of the room, hitting her back against the wall. She grunted as fell in a heap to the floor. She hissed as her injured shoulders made a sharp contact with the floor. She leaped to her feet quickly, "FIND IT," she screamed to Nick who was about reading to spring to her aid.

Suddenly her vision swam as a blow to the face caused her mouth to fill with blood, but she didn't fall. Her assailant was still invisible; she couldn't see him, "Coward," she spat at him.

Nick quickly searched the refrigerator, each test tube was filled with blood with names printed on the labels, but there were hundreds of them, "Come on," he said his hands moving quickly picking up each tube and reading the names. He could hear Miley's grunt of pain behind him.

Miley was suddenly thrown against the table, knocking it over in the process. She fell hard onto the table, she gasped as her side was hit. She groaned reaching for her side, for her gun.

She didn't have time before she could feel a hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground. She struggled to breathe.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver leap. As his body smashed into the other ghostly figure, it turned him visible. His hands let go and Miley was able to breathe again.

She coughed, gazing in amazement at the scene before her. Harvey Michaels was no ordinary killer; he was huge and bald with tear drop tattoos all down his face. His skin was paler then Oliver's. If it hadn't been a serious situation, Miley might have laughed. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Harvey's neck as he clung to his back. Harvey was trying to knock him off.

Miley snapped out of it when Nick shouted, "I found it!" She hurried over to him knowing that Oliver couldn't hang on much longer. Nick held up the test tube of blood with Harvey's name on the label, she snatched out of his hands and headed towards small trash can throwing the tube into the trash. Picking up the salt she poured some into the trash can before picking up a piece of paper. She flicked the lighter open and set the piece of paper on fire.

She glanced towards the two ghosts, "Oliver get away from him!" she yelled. Oliver let go quickly flying off and sliding on the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"Burn, baby, burn," she smirked making eye contact with Harvey before dropping the paper into the trash. The trash can caught on fire easily. Harvey screamed, his body was suddenly engulfed in flames before he dissolved into nothing before their eyes.

Once he was gone, Miley looked down at the trash can. _The fire alarm will go off soon, the police will be called and everything will go on like it should be_.

"We need to get out of here, the fire alarms will go off, and I don't think we want to be questioned by the police," Nick said helping Oliver to his feet by offering him his hand. _Wait, how did he do that?_

Oliver saw her confused expression; he just shrugged uneasily, "I guess I'm getting stronger."

They didn't waste any time, soon they were back at the main lobby, it was that exact moment that the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers came on. They made it out side before Miley and Nick were soaked. Miley was curious how Oliver was able to leave the hospital, but she didn't question it, he was a big help in the fight.

As they got back into the car, she turned to the back seat where Oliver was lounging, "Thanks."

Oliver waved her off, "It's nothing, I'm just glad I'm out of that hospital, it can be pretty damn boring staring at the four walls, besides I could be a valuable member to this team connection to the spirit world and all….I'll keep my ear to the ground, be on the down low," he said moving his hands while he talked.

Miley pulled out of the parking lot as he talked, heading back to the hotel. But something he said struck a chord. _Ear to the ground?_ She smiled but kept her eyes on the road. _Well, who would have thought?_

* * *

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, tightening it to make sure it didn't come loose. She could hear the others talking in the next room.

"_What are we going to do?" a tiny voice asked cracking under emotion. _

She sat down on her bed and reached for her black knee high combat boots slipping them on.

_"If we don't move then we might be next!" another voice shrieked. _

She sighed, standing up her cameo shorts riding up on her; she walked over to her dresser putting on her shoulder hostler, over her white tank top. She stashed her two handguns in their rightful place.

_"The werewolf is going to attract hunters, if we don't go now they will come after us too!" _

She grabbed her black leather jacket, sliding it on, heading towards the door she snatched her shotgun from where it was leaning against a chair. She opened the door, and walked right into the living room. There were five people standing in the room discussing the matter at hand.

The young boy of eight named Isaac glanced at her attire, "Lily there's a werewolf out there! Where are you going?"

Lily didn't pause as she headed for the front door, only when she opened the door did she look back, she rested her shot gun on her shoulder.

"Hunting."

**Thank you for waiting patiently, I know a lot of you were waiting for the return of Lily; well she will be a main character from this point out!! Okay so I'm trying to find a job this summer but it hasn't been going well, not only that but I have summer school. ******** I will try to write faster but I'm not promising anything, and the fact that my editor (my roommate) is gone I have to wait for her to get back to me! So I'm sooooooo sorry for the long waits. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing for weeks, I been taking a break to read some fan fiction instead. I got so caught up in other people's stories that I just didn't feel like writing. Again sorry! I don't own anything of course; by now you guys already know that!**

She stepped lightly, her footing strategically placed each time she stepped forward, carefully avoiding the twigs. She gripped the shotgun in her hands tightly but the forest around was silent, like it was waiting for her to do something. She had chosen this particular forest for it was known as the closest to town and was more likely the hiding place of her prey. She glanced around, her senses alert. Every leaf stood out to her, every creature that occupied the area she was aware of. Her vision was like a zoom lens, getting every single detail even standing miles away.

Her eyes took in the sight of the stilled forest, catching sight of a rabbit frozen in place. She could hear its heart beating extremely fast; could hear the blood rushing through its tiny body, as she locked eyes with it. _It knows…it knows who the hunter is. _

Lily smirked before something else caught her eye, turning her gaze from the bunny. _There! _Quickly and silently she moved forward until she reached the imprint on the ground and the smear of blood on the bark of the tree next to it. She inspected the blood. She sniffed and then growled deep within her chest. _Its Amanda's blood! _

Amanda had gone missing two days ago. _God damn it!_ She sneered, as her multiple pointy teeth descended from her gums. Her head snapped towards the foot print on the ground, indicating a large male heading towards town. _Oh no you don't! _

Quickly she followed more of the footprints and before long she was sprinting, but at the same time watching where she stepped. It wasn't long before she was at the edge of town. She crouched down low as the footprints ended at the edge of the forest right next to a cheap looking motel.

She sniffed again, the smell of sweet warm blood drifted to her nostrils. _Fresh blood, has he killed again?_ Her gaze snapped quickly on a guy about her age coming out of one of the motel rooms. He moved towards the soda machines at the far end of the building.

Her eyes followed him; he was young about the same age that she was when she was turned. Very handsome with a baby face, his hair was a sea of curls, not too thin, and a great ass from what she could tell from him bending over to get the soda from the machine—but it was his scent that got to her.

His smell was earthy like the forest she was crouching in, like the air before a big rain storm; but what really caught her attention was the smell of blood on him, and it was not Amanda's.

Her eyes narrowed, focusing in on his face. If anyone else had been looking that wouldn't have seen the moment that his eyes changed from sexy brown to a slight golden color, his pupils slitting, before going back to a darker brown. His posture stiffened. Lily brought her shotgun up, and took aim.

_Got you now werewolf._

* * *

Nick bent over to retrieve the soda that he had been dying for, for the last hour and a half – but he couldn't leave Miley alone with the ghost could he? Oliver wasn't a bad guy, after the ride back to the motel he had started to relax around their ghostly companion but that still didn't mean he trusted him. He had a hard time trying to convince Miley to allow him to help her change her bandages. _God that woman is stubborn_.

Straightening back up, he stiffened as he became aware of the feeling of eyes boring into his back. _Some one's watching me!_ Due to his other side, he had always had the ability to know when something is not right, when danger was around the corner, and right now his senses were in overdrive.

Nick sniffed the air around him as his vision sharpened, he could smell gun powder, and his sharp ears picked up the sound of a trigger being released. His eyes widened. _Shit!_

Nick threw himself to the side as the bullet hit the soda machine and the cans that were hit were spraying everywhere. Nick didn't think twice before getting back on his feet. _I can't go back to the room! Miley's there! _He took off in the direction of the forest. _The trees might slow whoever it is down! _

He ran blindly not knowing where he was going, and stopping was not an option as more gun shots were fired barely missing his head, instead it would hit the tree behind him. _Why the hell are they shooting at me!_ His mind screamed.

He decided to turn in another direction, to try to lose the shooter, but a shot rang out hitting the ground at his feet causing him to turn back the other way. He didn't know how long his was running only that sweat was causing his hair to cling to his forehead—but he dared not stop or turn to look back.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit his shoulder blade causing him to fall. He cried out as his body hit the forest ground hard. He scrambled to get back on his feet ignoring the pain in his shoulder, but could only reach his knees before a petite hand grabbed him around the throat and lifted him in the air, his feet dangling as he got his first look at his attacker.

Surprise was not the word he would have used, amazement maybe. She was about his age, blonde hair in a high ponytail, her blue eyes were like ice, and her teeth—wait her teeth were razor sharp and pointy. He struggled for a breath, grabbing onto her hand that seemed to lift him like he was weightless. He grimaced as it pulled against his shoulder.

She growled, "So you think you can kill my kind and bring hunters here without punishment?" she then tossed him away from her, like he was some sort of rag doll she got bored playing with.

He hit the ground on his side; his eyes began to tear up. _I think I just broke something._ His shoulder seemed to be on fire, pain started to travel down his back. He managed to get back on his knees again. He didn't know she had come to stand behind him until she reached forward towards his back.

A scream tore from his throat and echoed throughout the silent forest as he felt something being removed from his shoulder, the pain was unbearable his vision went white for a moment but he managed to stay on his knees. He gazed at her with bleary eyes, noticing the bloody hunting knife in her hands.

_The bitch threw a hunting knife at me! _He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt suddenly dry, "What do you want from me?" he managed to croak out.

She smirked shrugging her shoulder, her pupils were silted from the smell of blood in the air, "I just want one thing werewolf," she snapped.

His eyes widened, _how did she know?_

She started forward like a predatory cat moving in on its prey.

"For you to die."

* * *

Miley was not stupid. The sound a gun going off and the absence of Nick told her a lot of things. She ignored Oliver's shout of "Hey don't you want to put your shirt back on?" as she ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her sword from the bed, and running out the motel room in time to see a shadowy figure moving through the forest quickly. Later she would be embarrassed that she had ran from the bathroom in just a black sports bra and a pair of plain black pajama shorts but at the moment she didn't care.

She took one look at the soda machine before dashing towards the forest, the sounds of more gun shots made her go faster. It didn't bother her that she had no shoes on and she was running barefoot through the forest, all she knew at the moment was she had to get to Nick and fast! So she ran.

NICK!

**Nick is in trouble!!!!!!!!! Hurry Miley run faster, or Nicky poo is going to be someone prey! Peace out!**


End file.
